The Boy From The Night
by Whymyfic
Summary: Out of no where, a boy lands on the campus of Mahora Academy. No one not even him, knows why he is there, but he has intelligence, maybe higher than some of the people in control, seeing this, he is put in the care of Takahata, but somethings wrong...
1. Chapter 1

It was night. The sky was clear. Clear enough to see the one and only, single lighting bolt hit the largest tree. Heads rose to see the spectacle. Many thought they were imagining it, while many knew it was an omen about to befall the beloved school life of Mahora Academy. This impossible event was just a trick to many, but to one person it was all too real.

The teen fell, his eyes shut, ears blasted out by the sound. The rough pain hit him as his body was mangled while falling through a gigantic tree. Eventually his body found an unbreakable limb for him to rest upon.

Cold air swept across his body. Holes in his shredded robe became apparent as the air went through and chilled the man. He sat up and rested against another limb. He began assessing his condition.

Nothing was broken, as far as he could tell. His ear rang in annoyance over the loud boom. He was glad that he was able to hear the ring. He was surprised he'd survived the bolt of electricity, or the free fall. For now he was alive.

He pulled his robe tight as another gust blew over him. The cuts and scraps protest as there pressed down. He was cold and ignored the pain. He waited several minutes as his body's pains numbed. He sighed not knowing any healing magic.

He sat there for several long minutes trying to regain perspective, none came. Slowly, his mind came to him. No memories, he only knew. For some odd reason he did not seem surprised by the fact he could not remember anything.

The wind changed, suddenly. He counted, three powers, no four, four powers were headed his way, all human, as far as he could tell. Thoughts ran through his head. He must not be caught, not yet. More thoughts came to his head, a plan; an escape!

"Come!" he whispered, his voice raspy. He held out a hand and a long pole fell into it. He grasped the wand, tightly. He lowered the head of the wand out near his foot. A leap of faith, he stepped onto the knotted head the wands magic power lowering him slowly.

Looking around, he saw a quiet exit out of the leaves. He slid the wand in between his legs and took off. He dodged branches as he moved towards the best devised rout. He exited. "Don't get caught!"

The night was dark, indeed, but street lambs filled in where needed. A small bell tower stood nearby. A path of a power would have to be crossed. He rode the wand high, in the shadow of the leaves. He hopped into the small bell chamber.

He was in time, three of the powers made it to the tree. The one he'd crossed its path making it too. He sank into a corner. He needed rest, but now was not the time. From his view point he could see the party. Shadows appeared.

He watched for several minutes, the people standing in the lights. He watched as the powers disappeared, and the shadows jump up into the tree. He could not sleep, Shadows were on the prowl.

As he sat there his ringing ears came back, he shut them out. He could not tell the time, of night, but after a few hours, he was sure, the sun rose. The shadows presences left him, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Negi Springfield, a ten year old teacher and mage, awoke to the one person's scent he recognized the most. The prodigy taught at the most prestigious school in all of Japan, Mahora Academy. Next to him, a lively young girl, Asuna Kagurazaka, slept peacefully in the morning sun. Again, he'd crawled into the forbidden bed. He was still a child.

Negi slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake Asuna from her peacefully slumber. Today was one of Asuna's days off; she had a paper route. Konoka, his other roommate had already made breakfast and had left for shopping with Setsuna. Today seemed to be a good day.

Last night Negi had awoke, scared. Lighting was cracking around outside and in his childish ways he had ran to Asuna. Asuna was the only person he'd ever ran too when this stuff like that happened, or at least while he was in Japan. Asuna was the only other person who he'd found had the same smell as his sister, who was back in England.

Negi took his portion of the breakfast Konoka had made and took it up to his loft. He sat down as his little desk and sipped at a little milk. It was coming time for Ku Fei, his martial arts teacher, to come back from her visit with her parents. He had the weekend to finish grading a few papers, but now would the best time to grade. With Ku Fei he would only have to suffer through one training session a day.

He started going through the papers. It only took him an hour to grade the papers; it was an easy enough assignment. He had even finished his breakfast by the time he was done with the papers. He stood and got dressed. Asuna was still asleep. It'd be best if he let her sleep.

Negi grabbed his wrapped up staff and headed out the door. He wondered what Kotaru was up to today. They both had the days off so he might as well go spend it with a friend. He checked Kotaru's room. Chizuru said he'd already gone out. He headed out, also.

Out of the dorms he could enjoy the nice sunny day. Cooling wind came from the North. He sighed, happily; the day was going to be a great day. He had nothing to do and getting his training out for the day seemed a good idea, especially since it'd take only an hour.

Negi headed for Evangeline A.K. McDowell's home. The town seemed almost empty on his walk towards Eva's house. Not many people filled through the streets. Every once in a while he would detect a teacher nearby, but it was strange to see no one out, but the teachers. It was apparent that he wasn't needed due to the teachers lack in requesting him to help. It must be nothing.

Negi reached Eva's house shortly. The short log cabin shinned in the late morning sun. Negi curiously knocked on the door and awaited his "master" to open.

A shout came from behind the door, "Get in here Boya!"

"Uh! Um… Yes Ma'am!" he hurried inside. Eva seemed irritated already.

Inside the small house, dolls seemed to align every flat spot of the ground floor. Being that Eva was a doll master it was no surprise to see this many dolls. Negi headed for the kitchen.

To Negi's surprise the head master was there. The old long headed man sat at a table playing checkers with Eva. Eva sat across the table with a particularly annoyed face. Chachamaru stood behind Eva calculating the game.

"Oh! he-hello Head Master." Negi said bowing.

"Ah! Negi…" the Dean turned and smiled at him. "Lovely morning isn't it?"

"Ah… yes sir, it is," Negi replied kindly.

"Sit down, sit down we have some business to discuss."

"Me?" Negi wondered with a blank face.

"No, no, another matter. One you might have noticed last night and this morning." The dean said as Negi took his spot at the table. Chachamaru was soon handing him a cup of tea.

"Move your damn piece old man!" Eva yelled from across the cable.

"Yes, yes, very well…" he moved. In an instant Eva took the piece with a pawn. "Uh!" the dean was caught off guard. "Uh… re-do?"

"No re-do!" Eva shouted.

"Oh fine… well..." he cleared his throat. "Negi-kun, did you notice anything interesting last night?"

"Uh?" Negi looked at the dean confused. "Not really, no… I don't think?" Negi thought of what might have happened.

"You audibly heard the electrical strike last night, the one upon the Great Tree?"

"Oh yeah!" Negi said remembering the sound. He had soon crawled in with Asuna afterwards.

"Ah, well you see… Last night, there were no clouds in sight." The dean said explaining.

"No clouds, how is that possible?" Negi asked.

"Well you…" the dean was cut off.

"Don't bother with him, he's too young to understand," Eva said loudly. "Now make your move!" she again shouted at the dean.

"Fine…" the dean sighed, "you give me no choose," with a swift hand the dean pulled a move Eva had apparently not seen. "Checkmate. Now can I continue?"

Eva stared devastated at the board. She had been beaten, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Anyway, Negi, I believe there to be the culprit, and I believe him to be nearby. The teachers are already out looking. I suggest you lie low, and take care of your class. And once this is resolved you may start your training back up." The dean said explaining.

"What!?" Eva had been brought out of her stunned state. "I can't have my fun?"

"No, because this defeat will be taken out on him, and I need him for other things, not to be beaten up when the time comes." The dean smiled at Eva.

"Gah! Fine then…" Eva pouted. "Chachamaru, go get me more tea!" she demanded.

"As you wish master." Chachamaru bowed and left.

"Now, let us leave young Negi," the dean smiled standing up.

The two quickly left, the dean being quite fast for the man of his age. He bid his Farwell and walked into the nearby woods.

Negi sighed as he started to walk back towards the school. He didn't know what to do, other than to be on the look out. For now, He'd just go and study, if his students allowed him.

* * *

"Uh…" the boy groaned as he woke. The chill of the air made him shake. The torn clothes he wore provided little protection from the wind. He stood and started calculating.

"One to the west… And the east." He spoke to himself looking out of the bell tower he had hid in for the night. "Guess I need to reveal myself…" he told himself as he looked at a gnarled hand.

Turning, he grabbed his wand and jumped out the bell chamber. He rode the wand down and gently stepped onto the street pavement. No one was around, the street was near empty. He looked around. The power sources had not detected him, yet.

He smiled and then released a small portion of his own. The sources of power seemed to go mad as they grouped and headed his way. He laughed feeling them scramble towards him. Slowly he made his way down the street, as if he were trying to slowly escape. He hid his energy again.

As he walked he looked for more signs of unseen or unfelt enemies. His right leg gave out. "Agh!" he yelled falling over in pain. His wand helped break the fall, but he landed upon his shoulder, spraining it. "Nn!" he tried not to yell out in pain. It'd been too long since he'd experienced this kind of pain.

"Well… What do we have here?" a man in white asked as he walked towards him. The boy looked at the man. The man's dark face smiled down at him in amusement. "So… what are you doing out here? Causing trouble?" the man chuckled as a few more people appeared around him.

"What trouble might that be sir?" he asked smiling, having not a clue of what the man was talking about.

"The lightning!" A woman said disgustedly.

"Calm down…" the man said. "We'll have a nice chat about that later, alright?"

"What lightning bolt?" the boy asked curious now.

"The one you caused last night, the one that forced us all up, and make me miss my hair appointment!" the woman, who he'd still not seen seemed angry now.

"Really?" he said laughing through the pain, "All I know is I was put to deaf and then in a tree."

"Really now?" the man said, "Lets step into my office and we'll discuss this." The man stood up and started mumbling. He was using an incantation.

"I really don't think that's necessary now is it?" the boy asked trying to move out of the way of the incantation.

"No, but I don't know you," he said smiling before bindings started extending out of the ground.

"No, I can't!" the boy said as he pushed off the ground with his useful arm. The bindings were too quick for him. They grabbed hold of his sprained arm and pull hard against him. The pop of the bone and socket being pulled apart came. His screams were soon suppressed as the bindings covered his mouth. He quickly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark in the room where the boy woke up in. It took him time to adjust to the light. He sat up, his arms covered in bandages and a pajama top. He sensed no one nearby. He was alone again.

"Where are they…" he wondered aloud. His arm pained him as he made a move to get up. He stopped. A magical barrier had stopped him before he could exit the bed he was on. "So they made me stay put…" he laughed a little. He wasn't dealing with fools.

"Yes we did," a woman answered. The curtain was pulled back and a nurse appeared in front of him. "We went to great lengths too. Takahata-sensei took great lengths to find you without anyone noticing."

"Noticing?" the boy asked.

"Yes, when you go off and try setting off a fire by lightning, people get a little uneasy."

"What lightning?" this had been the second time he'd been accused of that.

"The one that struck The Great Tree," she shook her head, "You should know this."

"Actually I don't…" he gave a small laugh.

"Really?"

"Nope," he said still giving small chuckles

"Well the head master will see about that. Come, Come," the woman clapped her hands and the curtains were pulled back further. Two more girls appeared, with strange and disturbing looks on their faces.

"Um… What's this?" the boy asked looking at the girls, disturbed.

"Escorts, now hurry!"

The girls grabbed the boy and lifted him onto the taller girl's shoulder.

"Gah! What are you doing!?" he said squirming in the uncomfortable position. He found his now useless, as the smaller girl waved a wand in front of him. "Aw, come on… I could have come peacefully…" He whined.

"It's just a precaution, now please be quiet, I don't want to wake the girl's of the academy, they have school tomorrow."

"Aw…" he was stopped from talking as his mouth magically glued shut.

"Really?" Asuna said pressing her face into Negi's.

"Uh, um… yes…?" Negi answered. "Takahata took him to the hospital for a broken arm, apparently the guy had a little struggle in him."

"Wow…" Konoka said think as she ate her dinner.

"Yeah, they are waiting until he wakes up before he's brought before the head master."

"What will happen then?"

"Don't know, they don't even know if he caused the lightning last night. All I know is that's who they found today. They believe it's him because he was found covered in scraps and scratched from The Great Tree."

"Hm… doesn't sound too good…" Asuna said now eating again.

"Yeah… I should probably ask the head master what going on later…" Negi said eating at his own.

They ate in silence for a few seconds before footsteps came from outside the door. The three roommates turned in unison to look at the door. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Konoka answered opening the door.

"Is Negi in?" Ako's voice came.

"Yes, he is, Negi?" Konoka said tuning to him. "Ako-chan here to see you."

"Yes Ako, What is it?" Negi asked.

Ako was out of breath when she answered. "The head master wishes to speak with you," she said breathing hard.

"Thank you Ako," Negi said standing up.

"Right," she said walking towards her own dorm room.

"I guess I don't have to wait…" he said grabbing his coat.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Asuna offered.

"No, no, you have studying and a job in the morning, plus I can handle going to the Dean's by myself," he said slightly nervous.

"Suit yourself, but if not let me know and I'll be there," Asuna shrugged and went to her desk to study. Konoka started grabbing dishes.

"Alright, I'll be off," Negi stated heading for the door.

"Be careful," Konoka warned and gave him a bright smile.

"See you both later," he said as he exited and headed towards the Dean's office.

The bow was placed softly in a chair as his voice came shrieking back. His arm hurt, it'd been bumped several times and now hurt.

"Ah! What the heck!" he said angrily.

"Ah, sorry about the rough conditions, but we were unsure of how functioning you'd be," a man with an elongated head spoke to him from behind a desk. "I'm sure the ladies didn't mean it, but like I said, we had to."

"Yeah… right…" the boy said massaging his arm.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll appreciate it if I got start to the point then."

"That'd be quite nice," the boy said leaning back in the chair he'd been sat in.

"Well, a night ago, a bolt of lightning hit The Great Tree," the man said. "This was no normal occurrence as there were no clouds. The other problem is that the Tree's power has been spent for now and does not have enough to create such a commotion."

"The next problem is that you appeared about the same time. Yes, we sensed you the second the bolt struck. For all your efforts, they were wasted when you appeared earlier today. We have you here, because you present a threat to our students, especially if you caused the lightning bolt of that magnitude."

"Well…?" the boy said confused, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Well… Lets start with your name, how about that?" the old man smiled.

"Uh…" he stopped. What was his name? He hadn't been able to think about that yet. "Um… I'm not quite sure… do you know?" the boy asked with a goofy smile trying to see if the old man knew.

"Hm…" the old man hummed thinking. "Do you know your age?"

"Uh…" he thought, "No…"

"How about anything?" the old man asked.

"As far as?" the boy wondered.

The old man sat there for several seconds before he started rummaging in his desk. "Here, how about this?" he showed a piece of candy the size of a large marble. "Try eating this…" he flicked the candy at the boy.

The piece of candy was fast; it shot at him as if it were a bullet. The boy reached out with his left hand and caught it easily. It stung a little, but he found no need to show it.

"Very good…" the old man smiled at the boy, he looked as if he knew something.

"What is it?" the boy asked looking at the candy in his hand.

"I'll be honest…" the old man smiled. "It's a little Truth Serum, if it is true you don't remember then this will tell automatically or actually force you to remember. I just want to get to the bottom of this quickly so I thought this might work."

"Uh…" the boy thought for a second. What if he didn't want to remember? What if he did something bad? "Is there any choice?"

"Please tonight?" the old man whined.

"Okay…" the boy said staring at it nervously. He looked at it then, tossed it in his mouth. The sour taste made him pucker up as it went down. "Bleh! It tastes terrible."

The old man laughed. "Truth s never sweet, just like that candy." The old man sat back in his chair. "Lets get started, shall we?"

"Yeah…" the boy said a little uncomfortable.

"Okay, here in a minute I shall show you stuff and I want you to answer my questions about them." The man said smiling. "The effects of the truth serum should be almost immediate, so here we go. Let's try your age again."

"Uh…" the boy felt the serum searching his mind to put words in his mouth. "Uh… I… I'm not sure…" he answered.

"Really?" the man seemed surprise. "That's interesting," he said making a note of it. "So… what is the first thing you remember?"

"Um… well…" the boy was forced to tell. "There was this loud crack and then I was falling. I landed on a tree branch."

"Continue," the old man encouraged as the boy stopped.

"I sat up and assessed the situation, I had many aching cuts. From there I felt the presences of others on there way, so I blocked my energy and ran. I found a nearby bell tower and spent the night there. "

"Hm…" the old man hummed. "So, this morning when Takahata found you, what were you doing then?"

"I really don't know, I just felt the need that I needed to move and get somewhere."

"Alright," the old man said making a note. "You understand what happened with Takahata, don't you? He didn't mean to remove your shoulder."

"It just means I need more training," the boy said remembering his thoughts.

"Ah yes… going on about your training, could you tell me what this might be?" The old man pulled out the boy's wand.

"Yeah! That's my wand," the boy said excitedly.

"Yes, well… it seems rather peculiar…" the old man held the staff high. He traced his fingers along the wood, towards the gnarled head. The only difference between it and other wands was the fact that it had a sharpened blade on the head. It was as if it were a halberd.

"Yeah, it's rather good with dueling, especially when your partner or talismans can't keep up."

"You know this from experience?" the old man tried catching the boy in the act.

"I guess, I couldn't tell… I can't recall any particular time, just the knowledge that it works…" the boy explained.

"You seem very well for not remembering much," the old man smiled.

"What can I say, I don't know why, but I guess it doesn't bother me much."

"Hm… I guess we'll see…" The old man said. "I guess I need to keep an eye you for now… I can't say I trust you, but for now you have passed all inspection."

"Really?" the boy asked. "That's really all there was to it?"

"Well, for now I guess…" The old man said. "I really can not say, there are ways to get past that memory check, you were forced to say all your memories, but the problem is if you had them removed. Now I have had one of the teachers check your identity, and you seem to be an unknown being. For now I shall wait."

A knock came from behind the boy and they both turned their attention. "Yes?" the old man called to the door. The sounds of muffled voices came and then the door opened.

"It's me sir, Negi," a young boy about the preteen years stepped in the room. The boy had reddish brown hair with brown roots; his clothes were that of a sweat shirt and baggy jeans.

"Ah, Negi, welcome the new comer to Mahora Academy. The old man gestured towards the boy.

"Uh…?" the boy looked between the old man and the other boy. "Hi?"

"Hello," the boy, named Negi, bowed and spoke in a very elegant voice. "I am Negi of Class 3-A and the English professor here at Mahora Academy."

The boy turned to the old man, "This squirt is a teacher?"

"Yes," The old man smiled, "In fact it was he who nearly single handedly brought the Class 3-A to a respectable class that it is."

"He looks barely out of diapers," the boy laughed.

"Hey!" Negi said offended.

"While many students have your same philosophy," the old man smiled, and Negi seemed betrayed almost, "I assure you that he is quite capable."

"How old is he really?" the boy asked smiling now, thinking Negi might be older then let on.

"Ten…" Negi said poking his pointer fingers together. The boy burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the boy pointed. "The boy has to of had years, and years of training before he reached the level you say. Really, How old is he?"

Before Negi could defend himself the old man spoke. "I assure you, Negi is only ten, but he possess great skill in learning. If you wished to find out if that is true, you should ask a few of his students that have to teach him things."

The boy had slowly stopped laughing, though the thought was still funny to him. "So, you guys are serious?"

"Yes, now the reason why I summoned you Negi." The old man turned and looked between the two boy standing there. "Negi, I will be having you keep an eye on our new friend."

"What!?" the two boys yelled in outrage.

The old man raised his hands to quiet them both. "Now, I'm only asking for an eye to be kept on him, Negi." He turned to the boy, "I can't officially hold you or anything, it's against two world's laws, but I need to keep an eye on you. Therefore I shall be having you live in a nearby dorm room, there you will receive proper care as a child, as I can tell you are now."

The boy started to speak, but again the old man raised his hands. "I apologize, for this incontinence, but I need you to stay in your room, a barrier shall be set around the room, so you can not leave. Again I apologize, but I need to get some information, before I can one hundred percent release you."

"Uh… um…" the boy thought of what to say. "What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Well, I have thought of that, and I know you need a little entertainment, and nourishment, so I am allowing four of the students to see you. And I suggest not making one of them angry unless you have a death wish, and since for now I am requesting you not use magic at all costs. Though, I will have you use it later to test you."

"Um… Okay?" the thought was not a bad one now.

"Actually, I suggest that you don't anger anyone one of them, as it will lead to some bad outcomes. And Negi…" the old man turned to Negi.

"Uh, yes sir!?" Negi responded surprised he was now called on.

"You are now a real teacher, and I need you to keep a close eye on him, as much as I know he's not liking the idea," the boy nodded his head, knowing what that meant.

"Uh, yes, sir!" Negi saluted.

"Well, now arrangements…" The old man started ruffling through papers. "Ah… Lucky you Negi, He wont be far, just six doors down. He will be staying in Lingshen Chao's old room. Since she left, Satomi Nakase has pretty much moved into the university science lab, Chachamaru seems to have moved in with Evangeline, and Satsuki Yotsuba has also moved in with someone else, it made that room pretty much vacant. When you get to the room, Takamichi shall put on the barrier. Is this fine?"

"Yeah…" the boy said casually, he did not appreciate his temporary confinement, but it was only for a few days, he hoped.

Negi cheerfully answered, "Yes, sir!"

"Now, I shall see that my grand daughter bring you some clothes tomorrow," The old man turned his face to the boy. "I assume you still have no name, so I suggest you come up with one before tomorrow, because when the other girl's meet you I think they'll want to know."

"Uh… Okay?" the boy thought about the idea, it seemed exciting now.

"Now, you two should probably head over to the dorms, now. I am giving you a little freedom to move now, and I suggest that you at least follow my orders for now, and you will be watched all the way to the dorms, just incase your memories or anything else might happen. Am I clear?" the old man smiled.

"Yes, sir," the boy answered.

"Then I wish you both a good night, and I will see you in the morning, new friend," the old man smiled.

"Um… alright…?" the boy said starting to stand. Negi came over to the boy proud about his assignment.

"Let's go," Negi said a little nervous now, "Please be good?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess I could," the boy rolled his eyes. Negi turned and headed for the door. The boy followed and they exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how long you know that old guy?" the boy asked.

"Huh?" Negi looked up at the boy. "Oh, the Dean, about two years, oh, and I'm not exactly ten," Negi said slightly embarrassed. "I'm actually on my twelfth year."

"So you're twelve?" the boy asked.

"Well… no…" Negi said. "More like eleven…"

"Still too young…" the boy turned away.

Negi looked up at the boy. The boy was nearly a foot taller. He had brown unkempt hair. His eyes showed western origin, but he seemed to have Japanese down perfectly. His skin had a white glossy look.

"So, what all do you know?" Negi asked kindly.

"About what?" the boy asked.

"Well I guess anything?" Negi thought, "I guess not your memories, but is there anything else?"

"I guess I can do magic… and I'm guessing with the way my staff looked I guess I know how to use blades…"

"Well… Um… how about anywhere you came from?" Negi asked.

"Uh… no…?" The boy said confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you have western eyes," Negi said giving an example.

"Western?"

"Yeah, you know, like my eyes," Negi pointed to his eyes. "You have eyes like these. See their bigger and a little rounder. I guess the Dean was not a good example, but if you looked closely you can see his small eyes…"

"Really?" the boy asked. "I haven't really seen myself, other than what I can see now. Wait!" the bow stopped. "That means all the girl's are going to look like they have no eyes?"

"Oh! No-No!" Negi said trying to reassure him. "I assure you, it's just the Dean that has that problem."

"Oh good!" the boy said delighted and started walking again.

The two boy set out across the campus heading for the train station. The moon lit most of their way. Negi could sense the watchers keeping an eye on them. The boy following him seemed not to notice.

"So, who's the girl's I get to meet?" the boy asked.

"Well, I assume he means at least his Grand daughter Konoka and our roommate Asuna." Negi said thinking. "Though, he said their were another two, and well as far as people that would kill you… that would be almost all the girl's in the class…"

"Um… some real power houses?" the by asked.

"Yeah… they are great people though," Negi said smiling back at the boy. "You just have to respect them and their privacy."

"Hm…" the boy hummed to himself in thought. They walked along the pavement towards the trains. "How far are we going?" the boy asked as they entered the train station.

"Its just a few minutes ride," Negi said looking around. No one was in the train compartment. Negi sighed and sat down. This little mission for now was proving alright.

"Huh… So I am western…" the boy randomly said looking at his reflection in the window.

"Yeah, but it's strange, because you speak Japanese perfectly," Negi said smiling.

"Huh… wonder what else I can do…" the boy said.

Negi thought of something and said 'Do you understand this?' in English.

"What?" the boy asked looking confused. "What did you say? I did understand."

Negi smiled and laughed a little. "Well, it looks like you need to take a few lessons of English."

"English? Why?"

"Because I just spoke it, and that's my native tongue. I'm from Wales England," Negi explained.

"Wales England?" the boy asked. "Like the large fish?"

"Uh, no…" Negi said now sorry he'd said anything. "Wales is a district of the British isles I guess you could say," Negi tried to explain. "I guess I'd have to show you a map."

"Uh… okay?" the boy said still confused.

The train slowed to a halt a few minutes later. They stepped out to a nearly empty platform. The few patrons there looked away as they saw the boy in the hospital outfit. Negi led the way out to the street.

"It's not far now," Negi said motioning for the boy to follow. Though, the boy didn't seem in much of a hurry.

"How far is it?"

"Just down this street," Negi pointed.

"Alright," the boy said as he leaned his head back on a makeshift pillow by his arms folded behind his head.

"Tired?" Negi asked watching him.

"Yeah, a little…" the boy said. "And a little hungry too," he said before his stomach growled.

"I bet Konoka probably could cook you up something, and then I can bring it over," Negi smiled.

"That'd be great," the boy said walking with his eyes closed.

"Alright, well there's the building," Negi pointed at the structure they were heading for.

"Good, I just want to get this over with," the boy said.

"Alright, right this way," Negi led the boy inside and up the stairs to the third year dormitories.

Takahata stood at the top of the stairs. Negi noticed a barrier that was up. It was probably to keep the girl's from seeing Takahata sealing the boy into a room.

"Takamichi!" Negi said happy to see his old friend and associate, though he kept his voice down.

"Hey Negi," Takahata said patting Negi's head. "How's the night been? The prisoner behave?"

"I'm not a prisoner," the boy said sternly. The boy had changed seeing he man. "The old guy said I wasn't."

"Alright, I guess not, since he said you could use magic…" Takahata said smiling. "And he's allowing people to see you."

"He said I could use magic?" the boy asked surprised now.

"Well, he highly disapproves of it, and as a suggestion he asks you don't use it for now," Takahata explained. "He's just making sure of some things, you do not need to worry. Or feel imprisoned for that matter. By the way, I'm Takahata." Takahata lifted his hand for a shake.

"We've apparently met," the boy said indicating his broken arm, but he still shook Takahata's hand.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that," Takahata apologized. "I think I might have done the wrong spell by accident, because it wasn't supposed to yank you back like that."

"Yeah, well your not the one paying for it," the boy said with a bit of harshness.

"Um… I'm going to go get Konoka…" Negi backed up and hurried towards the dorm room.

Negi hurried through the door. Inside Asuna was studying, but turned when he had entered. Konoka had finished getting ready for bed and was doing a little study.

"Wow that was quick," Asuna said.

"Yeah…" Negi said smiling.

"What did grandpa want?" Konoka asked.

"Um… well…" Negi was reluctant to say. "Well we have kind of a visitor that's temporarily moving in down the hall."

"Where at? Isn't the dorm full?" Asuna asked.

"Well, when Chao left, her other roommates left too, so the room is vacant," Negi explained.

"Oh…" Asuna said.

"That's good, what's her name?" Konoka asked.

"Well, it's not so much a 'her', as it's a 'him'…" Negi said.

"Oh!?" Asuna looked a little excited. "So, maybe we could have our room back?"

"No, Asuna!" Konoka said. "We want Negi; he's our cute little bother." Asuna rolled her eyes.

"But, um… yeah…" Negi turned to Konoka. "Could you make him a small dinner?" Negi asked her. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Yes!" Konoka smiled and went to get the stuff together to cook. "I'll have it done in a jiffy," she said pulling stuff together. "Go tell him I'll have it right over."

"Okay," Negi said starting back out the door.

When he got there, Takahata was about ready to perform the spell that'd lock the boy into the room.

"Takamichi, how's it going?" Negi asked hurrying up to him.

"Well, your friends actually quite cooperative," Takahata said smiling. Negi looked in at the boy, who stood in the middle of the room, looking slightly annoyed.

"He looks like Asuna when I've asked her to do something," Negi said.

"Yeah, well if this guy'd hurry up it'd fine," the boy said.

"Yes, yes, alright," Takahata laughed slightly. He seemed to be in a good mood. "Well, stand back Negi, I'd rather not end up getting you trapped in this spell."

Negi took a step back and gave the Okay. Takahata started the spell. A red glow produced itself in the door frame, and then proceeded about the room of containment. The boy seemed a little unnerved watching the spell. He must have realized how powerful Takahata was.

"It's done," Takahata announced after a few minutes. "I bid you both a good night," Takahata said leaving, quickly.

Negi was a little stunned that Takahata was leaving as quickly as he was. "Um… Night," Negi said as he left. Negi felt the other guards leave.

There came a thud to Negi's surprise as the guards left them. Negi turned his head surprised. The boy was rubbing his forehead. "Ow…" the boy said rubbing his head, "I wasn't expecting that barrier to be so solid."

Negi turned to the boy, "What did you do?"

"I was trying to see where he was going, but I met the barrier," the boy explained. The boy put his hand up to the doorframe. A red glow stopped his hand from exiting the room. "Yeah, it's pretty solid."

"I see," Negi said as he put his hand up to it. Thinking that his hand would be stopped, Negi pressed his hand onto the barrier, but what Negi didn't expect was that it was not solid for him. Negi fell through. "Wh-Wh-Whoa!" Negi yelled out as he fell through.

"Heh, heh," the boy laughed at Negi. "Didn't the old guy say something about this?" the boy looked down at Negi.

"Yeah…" Negi started to pick himself up, before he was the sudden lifted by his back. "Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

"Come, on," the boy said as Negi was shaken. Negi felt his staff pulled from his back. Negi fell to the ground a second time. "Ah, nice…"

Negi looked up. The boy had a hold of the staff in his hand and was twirling it with his fingers. "Ah! Your-your not supposed to do that!" Negi said hurrying to get up and stop the boy.

"What?" the boy asked. "It's a very nice wand. The boy said as he tossed it around.

"Ah! Don't do that ," the boy held Negi back with his bare foot.

"I'm not doing magic… I'm doing what they asked of me," the boy said in defense.

"Bu-Bu-But my wand…" Negi tried reaching for it.

"Alright, alright," the boy said letting go of Negi. "Here…" the boy said rolling his eyes as he gave Negi the staff.

"Ah! Thank you!" Negi took it with a death grip.

"You really like that wand don't you?" the boy said looking at Negi.

Negi nodded. "My Father gave it to me…"

"Family heir loom?" the boy asked.

Negi shook his head and then stopped. "Uh… well… No… and-and yes?" Negi said unsure. "My-My father was the Thousand Master."

"The Thousand Master?" The boy asked a little unimpressed.

"Yeah, you've heard of his surely?"

The boy put his hand to his head, and shook it. "No, not really. What did he do?"

"Well, he Mastered a thousand spells its said," Negi explained. "From what I've been told he and his group traveled around doing great thing. They now say he's dead, but I know he's not," Negi said happily.

"Sounds cool, but I don't know who that is," the boy said uncaringly.

The boy stomach suddenly growled again. "Huh?" the Negi looked up at him. "No wonder you seem a little sour," Negi said happily. "Your hungry."

"Geeze, I'm not a little kid," the boy said reluctantly, but not deigning he was hungry.

"Don't worry, Konoka has some food cooking up right now," Negi said smiling.

"Great," the boy said going back to an uncaring voice.

"Don't worry, once you taste her cooking, you'll have a hard time going back," Negi smiled.

"Just get it here," the boy said.

A bunk bed was all that was left in a bare room. The boy seemed a little tired and he had gone to go sit on it. The room's white walls left it a bit lonely. Negi was glad none of the other girl's would know about him, for now at least. If they did, most would want to decorate for him. It made him wonder how Keitaro was fairing in his dorm.

"So how long till the food?" the boy asked from the bed.

"Oh yeah!" Negi hurried to go check on it. "Be right back."

Negi hurried out the door before he found a small, but soft bosom he had planted his head in. "Oh! Negi-bozu! You really shouldn't do that to me, especially out here in the hall," Konoka said smiling down at Negi.

Negi pulled away, but Konoka had wrapped her arms and a tray of food around him, by the time he was able to react. "Uh-Uh! I-I-I'm sorry Konoka!" Negi said trying to pull away.

"Next time let's do that in private," Konoka smiled at him.

"Bleh!" Negi tried to escape, his ten year old mind not perceiving what she was meaning.

"Oh! Hello there," Konoka released Negi and had walked over to the Boy dorm room door. "May I come in?" Konoka asked the boy inside.

"Sure," the boy answered as Negi turned and looked. Konoka happily walked in.

"Dah! Konoka!" Negi hurried into the boy's room. "What are you doing!?"

"Geeze, calm down little buddy," the boy said waving Negi off. "My foods here, offered by this lovely maiden."

"Aw… heh, heh." Konoka smiled as she was flirted with. "Sorry, but I'm Negi's," Konoka said placing the food tray on the bunk bed. Negi blushed to what Konoka had said.. "I hope you enjoy the food, it was all I could whip up this fast."

"I'm sure it will be fine," the boy said smiling at her. The boy started to eat some fried rice Konoka had made. "Mm… it's very good," The boy complimented.

"Uh… Um… Konoka…" Negi started whined.

"Yes, Negi?" Konoka turned and smiled at Negi.

"Can I talk with you?" Negi asked.

"Why sure," Konoka hurried over to Negi. Negi escorted her out into the hall.

"Konoka, you need to be careful around him," Negi warned. "Your grandfather does not trust him too much and has asked me to watch him," Negi explained.

"Oh!?" Konoka looked back at the eating boy. "He sure looks harmless," she pointed at the bandaged hand.

"Yeah, but he can use magic," Negi said in a harsh whisper. "Even though he denies it, most of the teacher believe he caused the lightning strike on the world tree."

"Really?" Konoka continued to look at the boy.

"Yes, and right now he claims he has no memories."

"Oh… that's sad…" Konoka said sympathetically. "We should cheer him up and help him get his memories back."

"No, not yet…" Negi said warningly, again.

"Oh…" Konoka said disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine," Negi said reassuringly. "Um, we need to let Asuna know too."

"I'll go get her!" Konoka said happily heading back to their room.

"Uh… but… wait…" Negi said surprised. "Uh… Konoka?"

"Hey, Negi, You want some?" Negi turned to see the boy holding a bowl of miso soup. The boy looked odd with his face pressed against the barrier and the bowl halfway through the door.

"Heh, heh," Negi chuckled. "You look kind of funny like that."

"Hey I'm offering you this great tasting soup," the boy's voice turned into reluctance.

"Okay, okay," Negi said walking over to the boy. "I don't really need any, but I guess Konoka's going to go get Asuna. So, you'll get to meet two of the girls. "I just don't know who the other two the dean was referring to."

"So that first girl, with the food, her name is Konoka?" the boy asked slurping the miso.

"Yes, and she's also the dean's granddaughter," Negi explained. "If your wondering she's also a healing mage, though she doesn't know much right now."

Konoka walked in. "Here's Asuna!" Konoka said introducing Asuna.

"Hi," the boy said raising his hand slurping the soup still.

"Er… Hi…" Asuna said unsure of what to do.

"Asuna, this is… um…" Negi laughed unsure of what to call the boy. "Uh… have you thought of a temporary name?" Negi asked turning to the nameless boy.

"Nope," the boy answered setting down the finished soup and standing. "Hello there," he said lifting out a hand to shake Asuna's.

"Uh…" Asuna looked at him weirdly and asked. "Why are you here again?"

Negi answered, "The dean believes it the best interest that he stay here for a few days and be monitored. Right now he is the only suspect in the lightning strike on the Great Tree."

"What lightning strike?" Asuna asked lost.

"Uh, you were asleep when it struck last night," Negi explained. "He was found earlier this morning."

"Why wasn't I told!?" Asuna demanded.

Negi ignored her and continued. "We have found that all his memories have been erased or they're gone. Is that right?"

"Apparently…" the boy said confused. "Were you there during the truth stuff?"

"I heard from the other side of the door," Negi smiled at him. "But anyway, the dean wants him here for a few days. He's been asked not to do magic or anything. In that time… Wah!" Negi had taken his eyes off the boy and when he had turned back to the boy, he had the surprise of the boy entertaining Konoka with a flame on the tip of the boys finger.

"Ah! Your not supposed to that!" Negi said nearly shouting at the boy.

"Negi…" Asuna tried to calm Negi down.

"Aw… just having a little fun with her," the boy extinguished the flame. "She enjoyed," the boy said indicating Konoka.

"But the dean said, don't!" Negi said nervous.

"Oh fine…" the boy said rolling his eyes. "You got to take his side."

"Please just do it…" Negi pleaded.

"Easy for you to say, your not the one who has to here through it," the boy said disbelieving.

"He said it was only three days," Negi pleaded.

"Yeah, but that's still crap!" the boy said.

"Both you be quite," Asuna said in a strong, but quiet voice.

"But still, wouldn't it suck t have to stay in here for three days?" The boy asked Asuna.

"Yes, but I'm sure you can tough it out, plus I'm sure once the girl's find out your in here, they'll try and adopt you," Asuna said apathetically.

"Uh, not really, Asuna…" Negi said.

"Quite squirt!" Asuna said. "Now for you, I suggest you get over this prejudges and wait. The Dean is a very nice man. He pays for what I can't to even go to this school, so until it's three days don't complain."

"Sheesh, alright," the boy said looking away from Asuna's face. "Guilt trip…" the boy said under his breath.

"What was that!?" Asuna yelled at him.

"Asuna!" Negi yelled back. "We need to calm down, the others might hear."

"What's the matter with that?" Asuna asked now. "That's what he wants." The boy rolled his eyes.

"No-No!" Negi said still trying to calm her. "The dean said that me and four others were supposed to know he was here."

"Who all is supposed to know?" Asuna asked cooling down now.

"You two," Negi indicated Konoka and Asuna. "And I don't know who the other two were."

Asuna sighed. "That's our Negi, never gets all the information."

"Hey!" Negi said defensively.

"Just kidding," Asuna smiled knuckling Negi's head. "I guess we'll just leave then. Okay, Konoka?"

"That's fine," Konoka said going over to grab the tray of food. "We need to go to bed anyway, there's a math test tomorrow."

"I know…" Asuna said reluctant. "Well night Negi-bozu." Asuna and Konoka left.

"So…" he boy said standing there. "That one was the dean's granddaughter?"

"Uh, yeah," Negi said smiling sheepishly at him.

"And she's your wife?" he asked.

"Gah! No!" Negi hurried and shut the door after that question. "No… she cornered me one day and well… middle school girls will be middle school girls I guess."

"You did her?" the boy asked.

"What?" Negi looked at the boy confused. "Did?"

"Huh? You know what I mean don't you?" the boy asked.

"Uh… no?"

"Oh yeah… your just ten, sorry I forgot," the boy said apologizing.

"Um… its fine…" Negi said. They both stood there for several minutes. The boy started yawning, repeatedly. Negi did the same watching the boy. After a while Negi finally said, "Well I guess this is good night."

"Yeah… night…" the boy said.

"Um… I guess I'll check on you in the morning," Negi said. "Night."

"Night…" the boy said as Negi left the room.

Negi headed towards the dorm room. The boy seemed disinterested, Negi thought. He wondered what was to happen with the boy. Negi went to bed, not realizing he had already crawled into Asuna's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wakey Wakey," a voice from beyond called his presence.

"Nn… go away," the boy responded and turned over.

"Aw, come on," a hand shook him. "Pleases?"

The boy turned over. "Why, I want to sleep…" the boy whined rubbing his eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Negi standing over him smiling. The sun shone from behind Negi; it was morning.

"I need to go to school, and a few things need to be explained," Negi pleaded for the boy to get up.

"Hu… fine…" the boy said grumpily sitting up.

Negi stood up strait. "Okay, well, I'm going to school, so are all the girls, you'll hear them in a few moments as they will all surely be scrambling out the door." Negi smiled as he spoke. "We'll be back late in the afternoon. Konoka has been kind enough to make you some breakfast and lunch," Negi pointed to a tray with food sitting on it. "I hope you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," the boy said laying back down. Sleep was all he cared about for now.

"Oh, and could you think of a name so we know what to call you?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy said turning over.

The door shut and the room was left in silence, but only for a few minutes. The boy was about ready to go back to sleep when the stampede began. Outside in the hall screams and shouts of young girls sounded. Their foot steps made shaking signs.

"Gah! Can't I get some sleep!" the boy shouted throwing a pillow at the door. The footsteps and shouts stopped. The boy realized what he'd done. "Uh-oh…"

The door of the room cracked opened and whispers entered the room.

"Hey that's from Negi-sensei's room," a voice said

"Yeah, and that's Konoka's cooking," another said.

The boy jumped out of the bed, he didn't want to get in anymore trouble, especially since he was already in hot water. He sneaked to the room's closet. Quietly he shut the door. He heard the girls enter the room.

"Who was in here?" one asked.

"The bed's still warm…" a quieter, but stronger girl said.

"They're probably still in here," another said with a similar tone.

"No one's in the bathroom," two younger sounding girl's half shouted.

"The closet?" the first strong voiced girl asked.

"Possibly," the second strong sounding girl said.

A hand pressed on the door. The boy knew he was in trouble now. He watched the closet door open and a dark skinned, black haired girl stuck her head in. The girl turned her head towards the boy. A loud cough of clearing a throat was heard in the hall.

"Girls!" the old man called out to the girls in the room. The boy and the dark woman stayed with eye contact. The boy brought his good arm up and put a finger to his lips so she would be quiet.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" the old man asked the girls.

"But there was someone in here," one girl said.

"I know and we're dealing with the culprit as we speak," the old man said.

"We?"

"Yes, the teachers and law enforcement are out and about. We know who it was and they shall be caught I assure you." The old man continued. "Now please, I'm sure Young Negi is wondering where you all are. Hurry and you may not be late."

"Aw," the crowd said in unison.

"Come on, time to go," the old man said and foot steps started leaving the room. "Miss Tatsumiya, is there something wrong?" the old man asked. The boy shook his head that it was alright.

"Um, yes…" the dark girl answered. The closet door shut. "Sorry, I thought I saw something," the girl said.

The foot steps disappeared and the old man changed his voice. "Come on out of there, you can stay Miss Tatsumiya," the old man commanded.

The boy stood and opened the door. "Heh, heh," he nervously laughed. "Sorry about that, I was still tired."

"I thought that might be so…" the old man said stroking his beard. "I was actually wondering if you'd use magic."

"I could have, but I had that little Negi kid yelling at me for entertaining that girl with fire…" the boy said reluctant now.

"Well, I was testing you for two things here," the old man said smiling, "Though, you brought the test on yourself."

"What!?" the boy was surprised.

"Yes, well anyways, Miss Tatsumiya, you haven't met our new guest have you?" the old man turned to the dark skinned girl.

"No, sir," the girl responded.

"I can't exactly introduce you to him, as he has no name, but…" he turned to the boy. "I can introduce you to her. Meet Mana Tatsumiya, class-3a's own demon huntress."

"A demon huntress, huh?" the boy asked. He raised his hand for a shake.

"Yes, and you may call me Mana," she smiled. The boy looked at the girl up down. She wore a school uniform consisting of a rust colored blazer, red tie and red plaid skirt. He was almost her height; she was about five or so centimeters taller.

"Hello Mana," the boy said kindly.

"You still need a name," the old man said. "Anyway, Miss Tatsumiya, please don't tell anyone yet, I need time to figure things out before it spreads that there's another boy in the girl's dormitory."

"Your secret's safe, safe sir," Mana said.

"Alright, have a pleasant day then," the dean said.

"You too," Mana stared to head out. "You also have a nice day, nameless one."

"Oh thanks…" the boy said as the old man gave a few small chuckles.

"Well anyway," the old man snapped his fingers. Another man entered the room wearing a nice suit and sunglasses. He carried a shogi board and placed it in the middle of the room, and then carried the food over next to the shogi board and then he left. "Would you like to play a game?"

The boy looked at it for a few moments. "Sure…" he agreed and sat down opposite the old man. They both set their pieces up and began. "So… you said that was a test?" the boy asked.

"Well yes and no," the old man started to explain. I was not expecting what happened to happen. However I will need to lock this room I guess…" the old man thought.

"So what was the test?" the boy asked again.

"I was wondering two things, and one will probably be an always," the old man said. "The first was to see you magic ability. I know about the flame last night, but that hasn't told me the full extent, I know you have more. Next it was how well you'd listen."

"Yeah, well an invisibility spell wasn't going to be fast enough for me," the boy said brushing it off.

"What about a chameleon spell?" the old man asked.

"I don't know, maybe, but I didn't have time to really think, so I just tried for a hiding tactic," the boy said.

The old man shrugged understandingly. "Well, my plans have been slightly altered now. I wasn't expecting anyone to discover you. At least it was only Mana who saw you, no one like Miss Asakura…" he thought a moment, "Oh rumors are going to start now.

As the old man complained the boy jumped the king piece. "I win," the boy said quietly.

"Huh!?" the old man looked down surprised. "Uh-um… redo?"

"Sorry, you only get one chance at life, just like this game," the boy said as he started to replace the pieces.

"Aw man…" the old man said starting. "Well at least you don't yell," the old man smiled.

"Yell?" the boy asked.

"Don't worry about it, I said too much." The old man started playing. "Anyway, your knowledge seems to be alright with winning that last game. Negi said you couldn't speak English, is that correct?"

"I guess, he said he spoke it and I had no clue what he said," the boy explained.

"Yes, and you do speak Japanese quite fluently," the old man complimented. "Do you know any other languages?"

"I can't say until I hear them," the boy said.

"How about math?" the old man asked.

"One plus one equals two," the boy said.

"How about the cosine of one eighty?"

"One or two pi," the boy answered, "Which ever you prefer."

"Wow, calculus, I'm impressed," the old man complimented. "How about and acid plus a base?"

"A salt and water," the boy answered jumping a pawn.

"Very good!" the old man seemed very impressed now. "Um… You wouldn't happen to know the frequency of C1 would you?"

"About seventeen point five hertz?" the wondered. "Or is that D?"

"In the ball park," the old man said looking shocked. "Rate of a light year?"

"Um… something like nine sixty-three thousand, two hundred forty-one astronomical units."

"Interesting…" the old man said jumping the boys king, "I win, but you far surpass probably me in math and science and possible the professors here in the school. But I'll test that theory later. Another game?"

"Sure…" the boy said bored. His stomach growled and he started eating the food that was beside him.

They played around with the game for another round, the boy slowly eating and not much caring.

"So, Negi told me you met my grand daughter last night, and Miss Kagurazaka?" the old man asked.

"Who?" the boy asked confused

"Um… Konoka and Asuna," the old man said.

"Oh yeah, Konoka's nice and pretty, but that Asuna girl…" he made a gesture of confusion.

"Yes, well she does have a history of that, but my granddaughter is always up for grabs," the old man chucked. "Glad she wasn't this time… might have been bleeding."

"Um.. okay…" the boy said unsure. "Well she said Negi had her already. So, I'm not worried about it."

"Oh, don't listen to her, their middle school girls, their har…"

"Hormones are raging, yeah, yeah…" the boy cut the old man off

"But don't worry, most of the 3A class has claimed Negi as theirs, so don't think anything about it," the old man smiled.

"Alright…" the boy sighed.

"Mind if I have some?" the old man asked after a few minutes of not playing and thinking.

"Yeah, I guess?" the boy said lying back on the floor.

"Mm! her cooking is always so good!" the old man proclaimed as he ate the leftovers.

The boy laid there for several minutes, before asking, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"For now… only three days," the old man said. "In that time we should recover something about you, hopefully. For now, I'm trying to give you as much freedom, while not having it effect anyone and I can monitor your behavior, just incase something isn't right."

"Had any luck?" the boy asked.

"None, other than you've been acting like a normal teenager…" the old man said.

"Really how so?" the boy asked.

"Well you have rebellious like attitude in which you also don't like to be tied to something. Like you want to be free," the old man explained.

"Yeah I guess…" the boy sat up.

"Well… I must take my leave…" the old man stood up.

"Fine… What can I do in the mean time?" the boy asked bored.

"Come up with a name," the old man smiled.

"How about Nanashi?" the boy laughed.

"Nanashi?" the old man chuckled.

"It fits, don't it?" the boy asked laughing also.

"So you want to be known as nameless?" the old man laughed. "I guess if you like it, Nanashi."

"Sounds fine to me," the boy grinned.

The old man rolled his eyes still chuckling. "Alright, well I believe you'll be meeting the other two girls you were supposed to be meeting originally, here in a few hours."

"Alright…" Nanashi said as he watched the old man leave. "Hey wait!" it was too late, all Nanashi could do was sit around and wait. "Dang it…" he went over and hoped on the bed. He had nothing to do for the next few hours.

His name was now Nanashi. The old man got him thinking about what was to come in the next few days. He traced on the roof as he waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Nanashi laid there for a long time, he had no clue how long, and there was no clock or anything to give reference, other than the sun, but it no longer shown into the room. After a while he stood up and walked over to the window. No one was outside; they all must be at work or school.

Konoka's lunch still sat in the middle of the room, still next to the shogi board. Nanashi assumed that he and the old man would play again later. He turned to the outside.

White clouds roamed the sky. There was nothing to do, he wished for something. As soon as he thought he heard foot steps out in the hall. He became quiet and listened.

The foot steps ran across, just outside the door. He waited. A door nearby opened and a muffled groan came through the walls. He listened as things were thrown about. He listened as more groans of frustration came. A door slammed, and then the footsteps ran past the door again.

Nanashi sighed in relief. He was glad the girl hadn't come to investigate. Nanashi sat back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

He sat there and looked at his hands, they were rough from work, but he remembered none of it. He pulled the sleeve up on his arm and stared at it. The skin was nearly perfect, no cuts, no scratches, and no scares. He moved his injured arm, it felt much better.

Nanashi took off his shirt and then fell forward onto his injured wrist. The nurse seemed to be a good healer. He did a couple of push ups before the arm pained him and he had to stop. He sat back down on the bed. He started stripping the bandages that held his arm in a specific way.

The boy was ready to test his physical stamina. He started out by doing a few stretches; to his own surprise he knew what to do. Then he started punching the air. He moved about the room making sure not to hit any surface as he punched or kick.

One surprise he found out he had was when he tried throwing his hardest punch. A jet of air flowed out of his wrist and towards the wall. To his luck it only caused a loud noise and a cooling breeze in the room. Though, like the push ups, his arm grew tired.

"That man did some real damage…" the boy said staring at his hand. He sat back down on the bed. A little sweat stuck to him. He laid there massaging his arm to make it feel better.

For a while he laid in a stupor before a knock came at the door. He jumped up and hit his head on the upper bunk. "Ow!" he said massaging his forehead.

"Ah! Look at that Chachamaru! We got a knock back," a voice said as the door opened. Nanashi looked for cover, but the person stopped him. "We know about you Nanashi," a blonde headed girl said. She stood shorter than any of the girl's he'd seen yet, in fact she looked as if she were in grade school. She wore the same uniform as Mana.

"Master," another voice said, this one a little more metallic. "Shouldn't we wait for him to open the door?" a cyborg, or an android stepped in wearing the same thing as Mana and the new girl, but she had long antenna like ears and metal covered skin. A prominent feature was also an adjustment key, like that of a clock's.

"It doesn't matter, and we're not bothering him anyway," the smaller girl said.

"Yes, master, you are correct."

"Uh… may I help you?" Nanashi asked still rubbing his head.

"The good o'l dean sent us," the smaller girl announced. The android girl only bowed. "I'm Mistress Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and my trusty slave Chachamaru."

"Slave and master?" Nanashi looked at her disbelieving.

"I apologize for my master not making it clear," the android spoke. "She is my master and I her partner… The Dean wishes us to speak with you and verify anything that we can."

"Don't speak out of turn, Slave!" Evangeline yelled as she jumped on the android Chachamaru and started cranking the clock-like key.

"Ah! No master!" Chachamaru looked as if she was dancing as the key was cranked. "Not that way!" After a few seconds, Chachamaru stood stiff and Evangeline climbed down.

"Now anyway…" Evangeline bared her teeth. Vampire fangs stuck out and shined in their sharp glory. "Time for a meal."

"Uh-uh! Shouldn't we talk?" Nanashi asked standing up and moving to back away.

"Why?" Evangeline had a murderous look as she stepped closer. "Come here…" she said seductively.

"No, I'm quite alright…" Nanashi stepped into a corner.

"No your not…" she said now adding sympathy to her voice. "We need to find out who you are… wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, but with a little less blood," Nanashi stayed looking for a way out.

"Come here!" Evangeline lunged at Nanashi. He barely dodged it, but she grabbed his hurt hand.

"Gah! Get off!" he waved the arm around. It was not enough as Evangeline got the back of his hand with one tooth. "Ah! That hurts," he said as blood seeped out of the wound.

"And it tastes so good…" Evangeline said as if it were holy manna. "More!"

Nanashi dodge another attack. He moved to the center of the room. "What does the old man want?" the boy said looking at his bleeding hand.

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline yelled.

"Yes master!" the android came from behind. Nanashi couldn't dodge her, and he was held up by his arms.

"Nn!" he tried to move, and his injured arm paining him. "What are you going to do?"

"Figure out who you are…" Evangeline smiled as she licked a little blood from Nanashi's hand. "It's very simple; all vampires can do this, though it is very impractical for most vampires. Now hold still…" She started her spell, "Lic lac la lac lilac!" the spell became confusing until she bit down on Nanashi's slightly exposed stomach.

"Ah!" Nanashi fought the pain.

"Hm…" Evangeline pulled away in thought. "Need a little lower…" she said. Chachamaru lifted him near to the ceiling. He felt the hospital pants, which he still wore, fall and dangle at his ankles.

"N-N-No wait! Wh-wh-what are you doing!" He said surprised and worried.

"Relax… it wont hurt… too much…" Evangeline said as she bit on his inner thigh.

"Ah!" he yelled out. He kicked trying to remove the pain. He hadn't realized it, but he had instinctively added magic and kicked Evangeline back.

"Hey! That hurt!" she said rubbing her face.

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual!" Nanashi said back.

"Chachamaru, hold him completely still!" she ordered.

"Yes master," Chachamaru responded. Clamps grabbed a hold of Nanashi's joints.

"Ah! No!" he tried to move as his legs and arms were held tight to Chachamaru's body.

Evangeline gave him an evil look. She had a hungry look about her. "Let the feasting begin!"

"Dah!" Nanashi held back as he was bit again, and again. Several times she bit in really painful spots. After a while the used cuts started dripping. His hospital gown started to absorb the blood leaving stains.

"Nn… now the real feast begins…" were the last words he heard before he passed out. Evangeline took a hefty bite out of his jugular.

A/N: I wanted these to be separate chapters, but it turned out they were too short, so just imagine this next part to be part B for the fifth chapter

"Hey…" A voice called him.

"He's lost a lot of blood," some said to the first voice.

"Evangeline sure took that overboard," another said.

"She isn't building up for another attack," yet another said. "Last time this sort of thing happened, half the girl's in 3-A were her slaves!"

"Hold on, Hold on…" the first voice said. "Son? Can you hear me?"

"Nn… Nuh… nn…" the boy mumbled.

"Nanashi?" the third asked, he made this one out to be a female. "We should really take him back to the infirmary."

"Nanashi… can you hear me?" the first voice asked. "Come on…"

It took him a while to register that he was being called and spoken to and about. Nanashi slowly opened his eyes. His blurred vision revealed to his at least three of the four voices. Pain worked its way into his head, several burned, while others stung immensely.

"Is he alright?" he heard footsteps run up. "I got some new clothes, but I don't know if they fit…" He figured out it was Konoka.

"He's waking up now," the forth voice said as they left his blurred vision.

"Really, sir, we should take him there," the woman said. "If I would have known, I wouldn't have allowed it all!"

"No, its fine, I really do not want to take away something that's his…" Nanashi heard the old man, the first voice, speaking.

"Taking?" the woman asked, "What would you be taking?"

"Some of his abilities, they are quiet useful, if he's health, and doesn't have foreign blood in him," the old man said.

"So your going to let him suffer?" the woman asked.

"He'll be better tomorrow, and until then he has at least three people who I know will help him out," the old man said.

"Better yet…" He heard Takahata speak. "Why don't we let him decide?"

"Ah! Takamichi, your back," the old man said.

"Yeah, and Eva definitely doesn't feel sorry," Takahata said. "Actually she complained about him kicking her."

"Probably deserved it though," the female voice said.

His eyes started focusing. The old man sat on the bed, with Nanashi. Nanashi moved to look around. Takahata stood in the door way, and Konoka stood next him. A slightly older woman, with glasses, stood at the end of the bed, her arms folded under her larger than average breasts. A late grade schooler, or early middle schooler stood in the middle of the room; she was silent, watching. Another woman stood behind the younger girl. A tall, darker, almost, if not, black man stood against a wall on the opposite side of the room. There were also a few others he could not make out.

"What hap-p-pblen…" Nanashi asked, his speech slurred.

"You lost a lot of blood, via the methods of Evangeline," the old man explained helping Nanashi up to a sitting position. Nanashi wavered in his position. "If you would like we can offer you a little blood to help counter the blood loss, but it comes at a cost of loosing some of your magical abilities," the old man explained.

"Dah… I don neeth blood…" Nanashi said quickly.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked. "We can give you some."

"Meh am fin…" Nanashi said not wanting to loose his magical abilities.

"Wow, he's really thinking strait," Takahata said surprised.

"Give him a minute, Takamichi," the black man said.

"He told us what he wants, that's enough," the old man said. The people he could make out agreed and started leaving. The old man turned to Konoka, "Konoka, can I expect you to help Shizuna?"

"Yes, grandpa," Konoka smiled.

"Oh no!" the woman said as she moved quickly towards Nanashi, "He's going out!"

The woman was right, Nanashi felt very light as his vision blurred and he fell back. He never felt the pillow break his fall.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um… Nanashi?" Konoka called him. "Nanashi… I have something for you…"

"Nn…" Nanashi answered her by flipping to the other side, away from Konoka.

"Awe… Please, wake up…" a warm hand attached itself to his shoulder. He was lightly shaken. "Come on, we need to hurry." There were a few momentary seconds of silence. "He wont wake up…"

"Just strip him where he is, it's not like we haven't seen those parts before…" Asuna said.

"Asuna!" Konoka said.

"What?" Asuna asked, "I had to Negi-bozu a bath… We'll do it quick."

Konoka giggled. "Wow, you say that as if you don't mind it…" Konoka giggled.

Asuna growled. "It's not like that!" she was angry. "I swear you people…" he heard footsteps stomp off. Konoka sighed.

"Um… Nanashi… I'm going to help you change into something clean," Konoka said a little nervous.

"Nn… nut'n fen…" Nanashi mumbled, not even sure of what he said.

"Uh… I'll start at your legs… Okay?" Konoka asked innocently. Nanashi raised his hand and waved his okay. "Okay… here it goes…" Nanashi felt two hands lift up under the covers and start to pull off his pajama bottoms.

"Nn… c-c-c'd…" Nanashi mumbled cold.

"I'm sorry!" Konoka said hurried. The ruffling of clothes was heard before the hands reached in with even colder garments. Nanashi shook. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he felt a warm body jump into bed and hug him close. Nanashi's shaking quickly stopped.

Konoka took a sigh of relief as Nanashi started to feel warm again. "Hu… Nothing like Chizuru-senpai…" Nanashi felt his head rubbed. "But at least I can make do… Helps taking care of Negi-sensei," Konoka explained to him. Nanashi only listened. "Feeling better, Nanashi?" Nanashi nodded his head. "Good."

They both lay there a few moments, both were content. Nanashi figured Konoka liked to help by the way she did not leave or move too quickly. He felt movement. "We have only a few more minutes… here…" a hand reached under his shit and pulled up. After the shirt was off Konoka held Nanashi close as she reached for the new shirt.

"Come on Konoka it's…" Asuna came back, but seemed to freeze mid sentence. "Uh… I-I-I'm sorry!" he heard her leave.

"Ah! Asuna!" Konoka turned away. Nanashi shivered a little as his heat left. "Ack!" she quickly forced the clean shirt on and then left. "Asuna! You did it again!" Konoka said chasing after.

The blanket was left, half draped over him. The cool air ran up his spine, causing him to break out in shivers. He hadn't had enough blood yet too keep warm. Nanashi tried to move the comforter back over him properly, but it only seemed he had enough strength to flip and then shiver.

Slow foot steps met his ears after a few minutes. He listened thinking it was probably Negi, but something was wrong with these steps; they were coming from the wrong direction. The door creaked as someone stepped in.

The door clicked shut, before the person spoke. "You are already quite popular in the rumor realm, and the intelligence realm," Mana said. "Morning, mystery boy," she added. Nanashi felt too weak to respond.

"I see the little run in with Evangeline has left you quite drained…" Mana said, in a serious-like tone. She approached Nanashi and sat down on the bed. "You're quite the fighter to go with out the assistance of plasma…" Nanashi nodded. He felt the covers slip back into place. "Well… at least you have some new clothes rather than those hospital ones…" Nanashi nodded again as his shivers lessened.

Foot steps came again, quick, this time from Negi's room. "Ah! Why's the door shut! I didn't shut it!" muffled voices said in surprise.

"Looks Like Asuna and Konoka are coming," Mana sighed and stood. The door opened.

"Ah! Mana?!" Konoka said in a happy, but somewhat surprised voice.

"Mana!" Asuna said surprised. "When did you find out?"

"Actually it was yesterday after you guys left," Mana said. "Me, him, and the dean spoke. I just came to check up on him like the dean had asked."

"Oh, that's fine," Konoka said. "Well we're going to leave him his lunch and breakfast and go to school. Would you like to come?"

"That'd be fine," Mana agreed.

"Okay, Nanashi-chan," Konoka said annoyingly cute. "We're going to school." Nanashi felt himself get tucked in. "We'll be back tonight, and hopefully Eva wont have nearly killed you."

"See you later kid," mana said.

"Yeah, see ya'." Asuna said.

Their footsteps left and the door shut. Nanashi laid there for several minutes, trying to get a little warmer; to no avail. He laid there and listened to the girls rush. To his surprise there were only knocks on the door as the girl's pass. None tried to come in. The noise of the girls ended and he was left to rest.

Nanashi laid there still trying to get warmer, but he was again interrupted by the Dean. "Ah, good morning Nanashi, are you feeling better?" the dean asked. Nanashi just waved his hand. "Well at least you're able to respond today."

The dean moved over to the bed and sat down in a chair he'd apparently brought. Nanashi moved onto his back and twisted his head to look at the old man. Everything had a haze to it. He tried focusing, but couldn't.

"Well I have neutral news for you today," the dean said. "As harsh as Evangeline's skills were they proved that you were really an unknown person, with absolutely no memories. We have no finding of where you came from. Another of Evangeline's test was to prove weather or not you were even human or something different, but that came back as a human with a little extra than normal magical powers."

Nanashi started mumbling trying to understand. "No-No, it's alright. There was a theory that came up that it was the last of the Great Tree's magic that did it." Nanashi mumbled again. "Yes, it is possible, but I don't believe its true do the tree's magic drying up about a month ago." Nanashi mumbled, understanding.

"I'm glad," the old man said as if he knew what Nanashi had said, but Nanashi wasn't even sure what he had said. "Well, I have a school to run, I'll let you sleep. I'll just put you under a sleeping spell until Negi and the others are able to get back."

Nanashi didn't like the idea already, and he mumbled trying to express it, but the old man seemed to get the wrong impression, because he said, "Alright, I'm hurrying, an old man can only move so fast."

The Dean caste the spell and before it was over Nanashi was asleep. The dean left without a word more.

A/N: Again, another two half chapters, but enjoy

And please Read and Review.

"Nanashi…" Again, voices were calling him. "Nanashi…?"

Nanashi opened his eyes to see Negi. "Yeah?" he asked quietly, not moving.

"Ah! You can speak!" Negi said excited. "Konoka said you had had trouble speaking last night and this morning. Well I was just checking up on you before I went to Eva's for practice."

"Alright, I see you when you get back," Nanashi said closing his eyes.

"Okay, Konoka said she'd be by with your dinner later and if you want to talk then you can," Negi said.

"See ya'…" Nanashi said waving his hand as if to shoo Negi away.

"Bye, have a good rest," Negi said going out the door.

Nanashi laid there and tried to go back to sleep, but the girls of the other dorms started to come back. He could not get to sleep even with several ear mufflers. The worst part was this time it didn't stop. There were screams and shouts outside the door. He wondered if they would stop.

An hour or so past before they quieted down even a little. He started to go back to sleep, but it was halted when taps came from one of the windows.

"No, I can get Ojou-sama!" a muffled voice said from the other side of the window. Nanashi thought the girl's had figured out another way in. The room had been pretty busy the past few days.

"No silly, you have your hands full," more tapping and a bit of movement came. Nanashi had to move. Nanashi made to get out of the bed, but his body was too weak. He made it only a few steps before he fell.

"Oh… this isn't good…" he said bored. He didn't mind being discovered, really, but still if he had to, he'd at least try and follow some rules.

"Guys! Guys!" out in the hall a gill yelled the ruckus, outside in the hall stopped. "We have a hit! Someone's in there!

"Definitely not good…" he said, but his body wouldn't move. A headache creped up; he still lacked a lot of blood. The girls all scurried to his door. "Crap…"

The window opened. "Come on Set-chan, I want you to meet him," Konoka said from behind him. Nanashi tried to move to see, but his body denied the request. "Oh! Nanashi, your up," Konoka said hurrying over to him. Konoka crouched down with his food. His heart raced at the sight when she bent down. A great view of her panties presented itself.

"Um… Konoka…" Nanashi said looking away. "There's-There's someone at the door…" Footsteps came from behind him and walked over to the door. As much as he didn't want to, though he needed to, he turned his head to see who was there.

A black headed girl, nearly as tall as Mana, stood checking out the door. She had what seemed to be a covered samurai sword, strapped to her back. Her hair was probably the oddest of her. A ponytail-like lock of hair stuck out one side while the other side grew down in a normal fashion. She wore the same uniform as Mana and Konoka. "It's safe Ojou-sama," the black headed girl said. "The dean seems to have added an extra spell on the door."

"Oh that's good," Konoka said placing a paper bag on a small table. "At least we won't be bothered, unless Asuna comes."

"Oh, I hear the Dean!" the black headed girl said. "He seems to be scolding them…"

"Grandpa? Scolding?" Konoka asked.

"Oh sorry… It's sensei and her friend…" the black haired girl said. "The sun-glasses one."

"Ah… okay…." Konoka said walking over to Nanashi. "Now how did you end up on the floor mister?" she asked.

"Tried to hide," he said quietly, "Fell after the first step."

"Oh… Poor baby!" Konoka said as if he were a cute little child. She ruffled his hair while she said it. "Would you like back in bed?"

"I guess…" Nanashi said indifferent, with a sigh.

"Okay, come help me Set-chan," Konoka said grabbing Nanashi's arm. "Oh… Your heavy…" Konoka said as the black haired girl helped lift him. "Nothing like Negi-bozu," Nanashi rolled his eyes as he was set down on the bed.

"Thanks," Nanashi said politely.

'Oh! You didn't eat your food from earlier," Konoka said looking at the tray of food. "Was it not good?"

"Your foods always good Ojou-sama!" the black haired girl spoke up.

"Its fine when I eat it… but your grandpa… the dean… put me under all day…" Nanashi said.

"Oh, that's fine then," Konoka said smiling and clapping her hands together. "That just means you get to eat all this," she said bringing the new food over to him. "Now say awe." Konoka had reached in and pulled out some soup in a closed bowl. Now she was spooning it to him.

"Uh… awe…" he opened his mouth, not minding the attention. He ate a few bites and then looked over at the black headed girl. She stood against the wall with her eyes closed. "Uh?" Nanashi stopped eating and asked Konoka, "What's with her?"

"Oh! Set-chan! I never got to introduce you!" Konoka turned excitedly to the black haired girl. "Meet Setsuna! She's my protector and partner." Konoka spoke excitedly. The girl Setsuna just looked at him, her stair was of nothing.

"Um… Partner?" Nanashi asked. Setsuna's face instantly changed to horrified, but Nanashi continued. "Like in bed?"

"N-N-No! Its-Its Nothing like that!" Setsuna said nervously excited.

"Oh… if she ever wanted to, I wouldn't mind…" Konoka smiled as she said it.

"Uh…?" Setsuna and Nanashi stared at Konoka who giggled at the thought. "So!" both Setsuna and Nanashi said in unison.

"So, Nanashi you called yourself no name?" Setsuna said quickly.

"Uh… Yeah, yeah, I thought it best fit for me," Nanashi answered. "Don't you think so?"

Konoka seemed unaffected by what she had said and jumped right in. "Yes, It's just perfect for you!" Konoka said as she walked back over to Nanashi. She started spoon feeding him again.

They made small talk for several minutes about Evangeline's information process. He looked over at Setsuna in the mean time and not noticed she seemed to have a horrified look to her.

"Nn… Nice healthy sandwich," Konoka announced pulling out the last bit of Nanashi's dinner. She handed it to him. Nanashi ate the sandwich himself.

"So, we seriously don't know who you are?" Setsuna finally asked.

"That's what the old guy said," Nanashi answered.

"Hm…" Setsuna hummed in thought.

"Well it doesn't really matter, he's here now and we can take care of him like Negi," Konoka said standing up and brushing off her skirt. Nanashi shrugged. "I guess we need to go, Nanashi," Konoka said walking towards the door and grabbing the old food. "Come on Set-chan, you can help me."

"Yes Ojou-sama," Setsuna said following. "Have a good night Nanashi."

"Oh! I'll have Negi come by later," Konoka said.

"Oh, don't bother, I'm going back to sleep, and thanks for the food," Nanashi waved them off.

"Your welcome then, night," Konoka smiled and shut the door.

Nanashi sat in the same spot for several minutes. He stood up, a heavy head rush came. After a few minutes he slowly walked towards the window. He stared out the window, watching the change colors. Eventually he saw his reflection.

He looked at his reflection. There were apparent gashes on his face from the tree, but they had healed. His brown hair was everywhere; he tried smoothing it down a little, but with little results. He looked down at his bandaged hand; nothing out of the ordinary.

Nanashi looked back at his reflection in the glass. Something all the sudden didn't seem right. There was a momentary shadow that appeared on the glass.

His heart raced and he turned, but it was already too much. There was not enough blood and he fell to his knees mid turn. He felt his body fall against the glass as a tremendous pain of a headache forced his hands to hold his head. His body suddenly swam as he the glass felt on his side was no more. He was falling and he new was, destroy.

A/N: Ah the start of the summary


	7. Chapter 7: Negi's side

Negi sat in his chair

Negi sat in his chair. The teacher's work room was empty at the moment, but a teacher was sure to return to their work. He stared up at the ceiling and its tiles. His mind was blank. Something wasn't right, he'd known it since that boy, Nanashi, had come to Mahora Academy; everyone new it, or at least any one who was a mage.

Negi's papers sat in a pile at his desk. His English class was destructive as ever, but at least he'd made it out with their papers. He was getting better at handling the girls. He sat there and pondered.

"Negi, what are you doing here, all alone?" Takahata-sensei, Takamichi, asked.

"Oh! Takamichi!" Negi sat up strait and came to attention to his old teacher. "I was just thinking until my next class," he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I wish I had done that when I was your age…" Takamichi said admiringly. "So, is there something wrong?" Takamichi pulled up a chair, sitting in it backwards and facing Negi.

"I don't really know," Negi smiled again, sheepishly.

"Ah… would if have to do with Nanashi?" Tahamichi asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Negi said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, the Dean's cleared him. He said he's going to give the boy an aptitude and IQ test," Takamishi thought for a moment. "I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary really, not counting his appearance."

"Oh…" Negi thought about it for a moment. Maybe he'd been over sensitive to the problem, but he still had an odd feeling about Nanashi. "I guess your right…" Negi turned to shuffle his papers.

"I wouldn't suggest worrying about it, but if you need to talk to the dean. Or better yet, Eva nearly killed him; I'd talk to her if you have any doubts." Takamichi stood up.

"Thanks Takamichi," Negi said raising his hand in politeness.

"No problem," Takamichi said shaking Negi's hand. "I'll see you latter Negi," Takamichi said as he exited the teacher's work room.

Negi sighed, Takamichi was right, Eva had nearly killed Nanashi and Takamichi had also taken Nanashi. He felt stupid for thinking that Nanashi was bad news. Nanashi was more a victim than anything, but for now, Nanashi showed that he was good.

Negi stood up and got ready. It was almost time for his next class. Negi was now happy to go to class, without a worry. Though, he new going to a class on one side of the emotion spectrum meant hell, he was alright. Takamichi knew what to say and when to say it.

Negi entered into his classroom. "Hello everyone," he said smiling.

"All Rise!" The class representative called out and everyone did so.

"Thanks girls," Negi said still smiling. He started pulling out his lesson plan. He waited for them to plop back into their seats, but only a few did. He looked up to the envious and loving smiles. "Oh boy…" he thought to himself, "shouldn't have come in so happy."

The squeals and hollers of the girls, he was sure, could be heard all across campus, but that's not what worried him. What the problem was was the major mass of girls headed up to his desk to practically hog tie him and start some kind of rumor.

"No, no, no, no wait!" he yelled out looking for an escape, but there was no time. He was pinned to the floor for the possible thousandth time.

"Why you smiling so much Negi-bozu," one girl asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the questions had started, and he was not going to be able to get much done today. "Did you do something naughty with her?" "Come on Negi-sensei." The rumors were already going.

"No! No I didn't!" he struggled to get out.

"Ah! Look at that, he's got a guilty conscience," one girl said.

"Who is it? Who is it?" the girl's repeated until the yelps of pain started.

"Come on, I'm sure Negi-bozu has better things to do than spend time with you guys," he heard the class-rep getting tossed out of the pile.

"Hey! What's the big idea, gorilla!" the class-rep shouted.

"Oh, no," Negi said sadly, there was going to be another fight, and he couldn't stop it. "Please ladies, let me out!" he struggled to get up.

"Awe, Negi's struggling, and being polite," their usual sayings started.

The war between the class-rep and Asuna started as they both screeched getting their hair pulled. A few of the girls left the pile and went to watch the fight, and start betting. The few girls left holding him down poked and made things up and spoke it aloud. He was thankful when he heard the nurse, Miss Shizuna, call out at the girls.

"Girls, Girls, Girls!" Shizuna called out, the girls stopping instantly. "Go sit down now!" the girls did as they were told, and Negi received a few hugs before they left. Negi got up and stood before the class.

"Uh, thank you Shizuna-kun," Negi gave an embarrassed smile.

"It's no problem Negi-sensei, but please make sure they are kept under control," she smiled, knowing it wasn't going to happen. "But I came to see you, if you'll please step outside?" She turned to the other students and gave a deafening glare, in particular Asakura.

"Um… okay?" Negi was concerned now. Negi hurried out the door. Shizuna leaned against the opposite wall to the classroom. Negi walked over to her and stood before her. "What's the matter?" he asked in a hushed.

"How are you Negi-sensei?" She asked.

Negi was taken aback. "Um, I'm fine," he said surprised.

"Okay…" she said smiling now. "Takamichi said that you were a little concerned about Mr. Nanashi."

"Well, I was, but Takamichi pointed out some good things," he said smiling up at her.

"Yes, That's true…" she said leaning against the wall now concerned. "Eva-chan really did a number on him."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Negi said, "Nanashi was doing fine when I left this morning. Plus he's only a fire adept, I can suffocate a fire anytime." Negi said, getting a little excited.

Shizuna looked down at Negi with a motherly smile. "Okay Negi-sensei. Well there's one more thing before I leave."

"Oh! What's that?" Negi asked, curious.

Shizuna put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. Negi nodded understanding. Shizuna quietly stepped a crossed the hall to the door. Smiling, she threw the door open as at least ten girls fell through. He heard a book shut and a few chairs slide a cross the floor inside.

"You, you, and you," Shizuna said pointing at the girls in the room. She turned to the one on the floor, "And all of you. Meet me I my office right after classes for your punishment. And don't skip out, even for a club."

She turned to Negi smiling. "Ah, my work here is done," she clapped her hands together. "Have a good rest of the day," she said walking back down the hall.

Negi sighed. "Okay, everyone back to your seats, we need to get at least something done today."

Negi waited for the girl's to move and then he started to walk in. He looked out across the girls. Nodoka slid her book, mind reading book, under the table. He'd have to explain things to her and surely Haruna and Yue. Negi sighed as he started the lesson. Another secret was out of the bag.


	8. Chapter 8

Nanashi sat with the dean in front of him

Nanashi sat with the dean in front of him. He was waiting for the dean to make his last and final move before Nanashi made the dean eat his strategy. The dean moved his piece forward. When the man took his hand off, Nanashi proceeded and placed his last and final piece in front of the old man's king.

"Checkmate," Nanashi said quietly as he sat there.

"Huh!" the dean looked down across the board. "Oh! No!" he looked for a place to move. "Redo?" he asked, hopeful.

"The same thing will happen," Nanashi said, as he reached across the board and replaced the two pieces.

"Hm…" the old man thought hard staring at the board. The old man started moving pieces around, testing them. "How about this one?" he asked moving his last pawn forward. Nanashi simply took it out with a knight. "Gah! Wrong again."

"You have three pieces left, care to try them?" Nanashi asked.

The Dean stared at the board for a long moment. The king was in check his last rook ready to be taken out and a knight, the last line of defense that stood in the way of a checkmate. The old man sighed before speaking, "You win, I submit."

"Finally…" Nanashi sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to be a tree spirit incarnate, would you?" the dean asked.

"Not that I know of," Nanashi said. "Plus I thought they were born as children?"

"Well, you in your mid-teens, aren't you a child?" the old man asked smugly.

"I meant as a baby, and I didn't think spirits would be so attuned to chess," Nanashi said.

"You'd be surprised," the dean said. Before Nanashi could ask, the dean explained. "Tree spirits can be around for, years, and years, and years. That tree, from which you came from is over a thousand years old, it has magic, powerful magic."

"Like what?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, it has the ability to make people permanently fall in love," the old man said. "It has mostly power to grant wishes, and it happens every seventeen years."

"So?" Nanashi said uncaring.

"Well I ask that, because you appeared in that tree, you would have a thousand years of experience, and last year, that tree produced its largest discharge of energy yet," the dean explained. "My thought is you might be here for some odd reason, maybe it has to do with our young Negi, he gets a lot of friends with his powers and kind heart," the dean said.

Nanashi felt something down inside him heat. "No I don't think so," Nanashi said a little coolly.

"Is that so…" the dean said thinking. "Well…" the dean stood, "I'll leave this here, and if you could complete this by tonight, that'd be great." The old man waved his hand in an outstretched hand a stack of papers appeared. The stack was about ten centimeters tall and was full of test questions.

"You got to be kidding me…" Nanashi said stunned. The old man pulled three pencils from his pocket.

"I want to know, what you know," the old man said. "There are twenty different tests. I want you to do them all by tonight," the dean said.

"What kind?"

"Mostly math and science, but there's three literature and language tests, math has about eight and the rest are science," he sat the pile next to the playing board. "Though I doubt you'll be able to do it," another pile of papers appeared in his hands. "Five tests of history."

"Seriously?" Nanashi asked.

"Yes, and I will bring Eva over and we'll have a big match of chess," the dean said excited.

"I don't want to," Nanashi said flatly.

"I just want to know where you are," the dean said waving his hand. Nanashi felt his arms and hands grab a test and a pencil.

"Hey, wait! What!?" Nanashi watched as his hand stood at the ready to write on the test.

"Don't worry, you'll be done," the dean said walking out the door, laughing slightly.

"Bastard!" Nanashi yelled. He made to stand but his body was frozen to the spot. "Damn it!" Nanashi yelled as he tried to get up. "I'll get you, you old man!" Nanashi tried to hurl the insults, but nothing came.

Nanashi sighed after several minutes of struggling. He was caught and had no counter for it. His hand rested on the paper a pencil, poised to write. The first was a math test. The questions were simple, basic algebra. He looked down the paper; they were all the same way. The first answer popped into his head, he watched the hand write it down.

"I guess I could do this…" he sighed, writing down the next answer. A day filled with simple tests. The answers started coming to him, his hand wrote each one as he thought it.

Within, a twenty minutes he was done with the first test. "That's not bad," he said as his hands automatically grabbed the next test; his first science test, simple biology. That test was also finished fairly quickly. The next was another science. He started going through them, each coming just as easily as the last, even on the harder ones found it quite easy.

Nanashi found that the dean at least had a little sympathy, several of the questions were comical and he couldn't help but laugh. When he got to the literature he couldn't help laughing, and want more. He kept going until all the tests, but the history remained.

Nanashi stared at them for a moment. He opened the first one. It was Japanese history. He stared at the first question for a long moment. It was painful, and no answer came. He stared at the rest of the page. Nothing was visibly easy, he knew none of it.

His arms automatically put the test down, and he was able to stand. Nanashi stood and stretched. He hummed stretching, it felt good to stand. His bones cracked and felt the rush as blood drained from his head.

"Whoa…" Nanashi said, the feeling be somewhat good, until he fell. Nanashi jumped back up, his energy from the test was back and he was able to move around. "Ah… man…" he sighed finishing his stretches.

"I don't want to!" a girl yelled as Nanashi's door swung open. Evangeline and her robot Chachamaru stepped in, with the dean followed behind.

"Good afternoon, Nanashi," The dean said happily. "Ready to play more chess?"

"Already?" Nanashi sighed. "I just got done with your test."

"Were they easy?" The dean asked looking for a place to put a new chess board down.

"They were alright, took forever though," Nanashi said rubbing his head.

"Right here," the dean announced sitting down next to Nanashi's tests.

"Why can't you just play him?" Evangeline asked. "It's a two player game!"

"Not this one," the dean said setting up the board. The board game the dean had, had five chess boards in one, four, connect by a common middle. "I'll be green, Eva-san here, you'll be red, Nanashi you can be black and Chachamaru will be white. Let's get started."

Chachamaru set Evangeline down in front of her spot and Chachamaru moved to sit across what would be Nanashi's place. "Rules are simple, last king standing wins, pieces move normally and a set of die will decide who will go first by lowest number, highest number is second and vice versa for third and forth. I will roll first since I have my pieces set up."

"What!?" Nanashi and Evangeline said in unison. Sure enough, the dean had his pieces out and ready.

"Chachamaru will go second," he announced. Chahcamaru also had set up her pieces in the correct order and patiently waiting. "Oh, and Chachamaru, access and run command P39A38," the dean told Chachamaru.

"Yes, sir" she replied.

"Hey! Stop telling my robot what to do," Evangeline said.

"Really? I though it was miss Chao's and miss Nakase's robot," the dean said.

"Actually…" Chachamaur started, but was cut off by Evangeline.

"She's my partner, and I have issued a probationary contract with her," Evangeline said.

"So, Chachamaru, did she kiss you?" the dean turned to Chachamaru.

"Actually…" Chachamaru started again.

"Get on with your stupid game!" Evangeline nearly shouted.

"Five," the dean said as two dice lay in the middle of the board showing a four and a one. "Your turn Chachamaru," the dean said hand Chachamaru the dice.

Chachamaru also rolled, but she got an eleven. "Now you, Nanashi," the dean said handing him the dice.

"What!?" Evangeline said.

"He has his pieces set up," the dean said, pointing to three of Evangeline's pieces that weren't in place.

"I rolled a three," Nanashi said pointing at the two die he'd rolled onto the board.

"So, if Evangeline doesn't roll a four I will go last…" the dean said stroking his beard.

"Give me those," she grabbed the dice and threw them onto the board. A pair of two's faced up when they stopped. Evangeline roared seeing her position.

"Nanashi, go ahead and go," the dean said. Evangeline raved about the room, while Nanashi made his first move. He moved a middle pawn foreword, to the middle line of his board. Chachamaru followed by moving similarly. The dean went by moving the pawn in front of his right rook.

"Finally," Evangeline said grumpily plopping down in front of the board. She moved the same way Nanashi and Chachamaru did. Nanashi moved two other pawns foreword as the game started going. The dean had pulled out his rook and knight and was aiming Chachamaru's force of pawns. Evangeline had her queen and knight out, aiming for the dean. Nanashi sat alone on his board slowly moving half of his special pieces forward, and keeping the others back.

Evangeline was first to take a piece. Chachamaru's far right pawn was taken out by a knight, but Evangeline had not expect Chachamaru's Bishop to come for revenge.

"How dare you!" Evangeline demanded. "I am you master!"

The dean laughed. "Evangeline, she is not yours until the end of this game," the dean said as Nanashi moved another piece foreword.

"What!?" Evangeline said enraged again. "I will destroy you!" she said pointing at the dean. Nanashi quietly made his own move, taking out one of Eva's pawns.

"Here, will this make it better?" The dean asked moving his rook foreword and taking out one of Chachamaru's pawns. Chachamaru instantly reacted by taking the deans rook with her queen.

"Yes," Evangeline said, happily looking at her pieces. "Who took my pawn!" she instantly demanded. "Nanashi!" she yelled. "I will suck your blood dry!" she pointed a sharp finger nail at him.

"You got to beat me first," Nanashi said waiting for her to move.

She growled, "Damn…"

They played several more rounds, each consistently getting longer, even Chachamaru's moves wavered.

"Hello Grandpa!" Konoka announced stepping in. "Hi Nanashi! And Evangeline and Chachamaru!" she said her hello's bringing in a large tray. "I've got dinner, for you and Nanashi grandpa," she said walking around the board and placing the tray next to Nanashi and the dean.

"Thanks, dear," the old man said taking a sandwich and moving a piece foreward.

"How are you today Nanashi?" Konoka asked sitting down and watching them play.

"You gramps here had me take a test for who knows how long," Nanashi said watching as his turn came around.

"Hey, pip squeak," Evangeline said, trying to insult Konoka. "Where's our food?" she motioned her and Chachamaru.

"Oh, even if I had known you were going to be here, I wouldn't have thought to made any concidering, poor Negi-kun is passed out in bed, along with the thought that Chachamaru is a robot.

"She's right master, I don't need any and you…"

"Hush!" Evangeline commanded. "So, you're a thinker, eh? Since when did that start?"

"Hey, now, Evangeline, its your turn," the dean said coolly. Evangeline made a huffing sound and moved.

They were several minutes of silence before Chachamaru said something, "I believe Nanashi and I have Evangile-sama and Dean-sama in check." All stared at the board in shock. Sure enough between Nanashi and the robot, they both had succeeded in capturing the headmaster and Evangeline. An ensuing roar came from Nanashi's left, while a request for a redo was made on his right.

"Chachamaru, you going to get it!" Nanashi watched as Evangeline jumped onto Chachamaru's back and inserted a large key into the back of Chachamaru's head. "Wait! Master, if you do that, something bad could happen!" Chachamaru announced as Evangeline twisted the key in rage.

"Well, I better leave you guys be," Konoka said happily. "Nanashi, don't forget to eat," Konoka sweetly reminded him.

"Oh yeah…" he said turning to his sandwich. Konoka stepped past out the door. Nanashi ate his sandwich as Evangeline twisted the key in Chachamaru's head. "I will!" Evangeline kept saying twisting the key further.

"Now, Evangeline, please calm…

"Shut it!" she kept going"

"But, if…" Nanashi watched as Chachamaru hit her breaking point. Nanashi watched as Chachamaru's body locked up and fell backwards with Evangeline still on it. Another roar was heard as Evangeline beat on the mechanical being that had trapped her. "See, now what did I say?"

"Shut it barf bag!" Evangeline raged. Nanashi watched, entertained. "I will destroy you all!" she called out trying to push the machine off of her.

The dean, soon leaned over after a bit and pressed his hand onto Chachamaru's right breast. Nanashi watched stunned. "Chachamaru, restart functions, reload normal operating systems," the dean said and removed his hand.

"Nice, score," Nanashi said to the dean, "Even if it is only a robot."

"No, Miss Nakase designed a manual switch for excepting commands, just for such cases. The other breast pauses all functions," he said. "Just incase she ever send that poor girl after you. He indicated Evangeline sending Chachamaru after him.

"Well, I think this has been enough fun for one night. Since Chachamaru is at present incapacitated, Nanashi wins by default," the old man announced.

Chachamaru suddenly sat up. "Normal functions restored, beginning auto commands," she announced. The other watched, though Evangeline got up. "restore last command?" chachamaru asked.

"Ye-" the dean started, but Evangeline yelled out instead.

"No! You dumb robot!" she yelled kicking Chachamaru's back. She howled out in pain, holding her foot.

"Master, you really shouldn't kick…"

"Shut it! We're going home!" Evangeline said hopping on one foot.

"Yes, master," Chachamaru said standing.

"Oh, no you aren't," Evangeline said as Chachamaru made her way to the door. "Your armor hurt me, so you're carrying me," Evangeline said. Even though the logic was way off, Chachamaru still did as commanded.

"Is she serious?" Nanashi asked as they walked out.

"She's just angry because she's trapped on campus," the dean sighed. "Negi's father stopped her in her younger years and forced her to stay within campus limits."

"She hasn't tired to get away?" Nanashi asked.

"Yes, plenty, most of which fail and she'll end up getting hurt. I've only let her out off the campus a few times, and that's not pleasant…" the dean sighed.

"Why?"

"I have to sign a contract every five seconds saying she can be off campus," the dean said. Nanashi laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, trust me, last time she stayed out for two days and it was terrible keeping up with those spirits," the dean said shivering at the thought. "Well, I'll be taking these," he said grabbing the tests Nanashi had done. "I'll let you get some rest," the old man smiled.

"Thanks," Nanashi said rolling his eyes.

"Good night," the head master said going out the door. Nanashi waved his hand.

The night was just starting the sun's last bit of rays shown out the window. Nanashi walked over to the window and looked out it. Girl's ran around in the streets, packs of the roved around, while lone girl's ambled in and out of the building. He was thankful he had at least one thing pleasant to look at.

A/N: Long time no see guys, well here the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9: Planing a spirit

"Ah, yes, please come in

"Ah, yes, please come in!" the head master said calling out at the knock on the door. Takahata and Shizuna the nurse stepped in.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Shizuna asked.

"Yes, come sit, we have many things to discuss," The dean said turning to the windows.

"What's on you mind?" Takahata asked sitting down in a chair in front of the older man's desk.

"Have a look at these," the dean said turning back and sliding the stacks of Nanashi's test towards the two.

"Who did these?" Shizuna asked looking through some of them. "They're excellent."

"Guess," The dean said with a smile.

"Nanashi?" Shizuna asked.

"What grade level do you suppose he's in?" the dean asked.

"Somewhere past what we offer," Takahata said going through the tests. "But I see he failed foreign languages and history."

"Yes, but he can speak perfect Japanese, and do math more complicated then possibly Lingshen Chao and Satomi Nakase can do."

"What are you planning on doing?" Takahata asked.

"First I've been working on who he is," The dean explained. "I've been checking all the great tree histories, and come up with two possibilities on who he might be, or the other option, what he might be."

The two sat there waiting for the dean to continue. "I've only seen two disappearances from the past that involve a young man in his condition. The first could possibly be a nice fellow that ended up with a little bad luck."

"And the second?" Takahata asked wondering, while thinking.

"The other one was a wizard, who like Chao, was trying to stop the smaller evils. He magically disappeared one day and no one knows what happened to him." He paused a moment before continuing, "I've thrown this theory at him already, though I don't know if it's true."

"What might that be?" Shizuna asked.

"I believe he may be a tree spirit."

"A tree spirit?" Takahata asked.

"Yes, he seems to have vast knowledge, most of which comes strait out of this school, and what's underneath everyone's feet, and what holds library island together?" The dean asked.

"The great tree's roots," Takahata answered. "But don't incarnated spirits come as babies?"

"Yes, but how old is the great tree?" The dean asked.

"At least a thousand," Takahata said unsure.

"Yes, and what gives it, its youth?" the dean continued.

"Magic from the wizarding world," Takahata said following.

"Yes, but not only that, as we saw with Chao all the trees can be connected together," the dean explained. "What if the had some knowledge we don't?"

"Wait sir, what about Chao, we've been referring to her, have you even taken up the thought that he might come here from a later time?"

The dean sighed before speaking again, "Yes, that's another option, but I have no word from Ku:Nel, he said he could figure it out and would let me know."

"Has he had any luck?" Shizuna asked.

"I don't know, he has disappeared. Though the great tree may be connected, it is possible that his bound spirit maybe able to travel between great trees and he maybe out for sometime."

"That, or it just maybe that the tree is so low on magical energy that it can't produce a corporeal form," Takahata said bringing in his thoughts. "If your right and that tree produced a spirit, let alone its massive output this past festival, the tree may need a while to recover. If you remember Negi's story the tree still had enough energy to send him back five days, a week after the festival."

"True, true," the dean said. "Thank you for your opinion Takahata. This worries me less."

"Now, what about the other wizards looking into the situation," Takahata asked on a roll.

"Nothing," the dean said turning to Shizuna. "Shizuna, how did the blood work go?"

"Oh!" Shizuna who had been listening piped up. "Well, all my findings show he is not from any modern wizarding family," Shizuna said.

"So, either an unknown child of this time, what about the past?" the dean asked.

"I wouldn't know, I only have records up from as late as 1950," Shizuna said.

"I guess that's true," The dean said. "Well, at the very least we have to do something…"

"Well, if your thoughts are he is a tree spirit, shouldn't the flora around him thrive?" Takahata asked.

"Yes, but that's also my worst fear," the dean said.

"What do you mean?" Takahata and Shizuna asked together, making worried eye contact.

The dean looked out the widows again, the great tree stood in the middle of the view. "I've only met one tree spirit in my, that I am for sure of," the dean started, pausing a moment. "Spirits of nature are connect to the earth, bound to it. They only come at times of great joy, or times of horror."

"And what happened," Shizuna asked.

The dean paused for a long moment. "Our little Negi could tell you much better than I could," The dean said quietly. Takahata moved uneasily at that sound, Shizuna gasped. "So, now you know, while it would be great if he was a spirit of joy, I'd rather not have him a spirit at all if that meant there be no destruction like that village."

"I see," Takahata said.

"But wait sir!" Shizuna said. "Isn't a tree spirit bound within limits, and wasn't that a random demon attack?" Shizuna asked, making a well thought point.

"Your right Shizuna," the dean said. "But you have to remember first, daemons and spirits live on the same plain, spirits are able to gather knowledge from all over just by the daemons alone. The next reason was a sapling was just started in the village. That sapling was to be another great tree, one for the English isles. That spirit that showed up was believed to be a good spirit, though it was not able to speak yet when I met it. A few days later the village was hit by the daemons."

"But another good point sir," Takahata said chiming in, "wasn't that attack facilitated by a human?"

"Yes, you are correct, but that was actually the good spirits vast knowledge that figured it out," the dean said proving that question.

"Well, I guess, we'll just have to figure out if he's a spirit or not," Takahata said. "That way we wont have all this worry," He said.

"Yes, I'll allow you that privilege, if you wish it," The dean said to Takahata.

"That's fine with me," Takahata said.

"Well, the next order of business is what to do with him," The dean said. "I trust you two the most and I was wondering your opinions."

"Well, if he's a tree spirit, he'll definitely be sticking around," Takahata said.

"Yes, that's true," the dean said. "Let's delay the plans then," the dean said comfortably. "Takahata if you could find if that boys a spirit, that'd be great, and Shizuna, I wish for you to find a teacher that needs a break for a few days," The dean said.

"What do you mean?" shizuna asked suspiciously.

"Exactly what I said," the dean said. "I want to see if our young Nanashi would find teaching enjoyable while we figure out what's going on, preferably one in the math and sciences as you can guess."

"But, sir, isn't it a little early, to…"

"Now, now, I will have precautions in place," the dean said. "I don't want my students in harms way either, but even then, if Takahata finds that the boy is indeed a plant spirit, then we will have no worries about the students being around him."

"Isn't a little early to be planning?" Shizuna asked.

"It's never too early," the dean said smiling. "I do have different plans if the boy is not a spirit. So for now, we will stick with the plans that I am giving you now."

"Yes, sir," Shizuna said standing, Takahata following.

"I expect to hear good things," the dean said smiling.

Shizuna headed out the door first, Takahata stopped and turned back to the dean, "I'll have your options by tonight," Takahata said smiling.

"Thank you takahata," the dean said, happy, "You and Shizuna are such nice help. Takahata, do you have mission with in the next few weeks?" the dean asked remembering.

"For the moment, I have one next week that'll last me about a day, assuming everything goes to plan," Takahata said.

"That's fine," the dean said. "Now go off and have fun with the kids," the dean said smiling.

"Talk to you tonight if I find anything," Takahata said exiting.

The dean leaned forward over his desk as the door shut. The business of spirits troubled him greatly. He hoped to death that the spirit was sent as good tidings; the academy had enough trouble for the year already.

The dean then wondered if he was too worried in his old age. He stood and went over to a coffee maker he'd been given in years past it. It was currently brewing some tea. After pouring himself some, he went and meditated on the thoughts and worries he had.

Nanashi had been sitting in his room most of the day. Konoka had at least dropped off a newspaper apparently from Asuna's paper route. The afternoon was quickly turning into evening. The paper lay on the bottom bunk bed, he on the top. Nanashi stared up at the ceiling. Girls roamed the halls outside.

A rhythmic tap came at the door. There had been no set knocking rules, but since he had heard girls passing outside the door just a minute ago he cast a visibility spell. The door opened. A tall man stepped in. "Nanashi?" the man asked. He had dirty blond hair and had a pair of spectacles on his nose. The man wore formal clothes, but loosely.

"So your back…" Nanashi said hanging over the ledge of the bed. He ended the spell.

"Ah, there, you are," the man said. "I don't believe we were formally introduced," he said. "I'm Takahata-sensei, as most call me, but my closer friends tend to call me Takamichi," the man said.

"So, you here to recapture me?" Nanashi said joking.

"Nope, but would you like to go for a walk?" Takamichi asked.

"Really?" Nanashi said sitting up.

"Yep, but you might need this," he said tossing a container of deodorant up to Nanashi.

Nanashi stared at for a moment, "Do I smell?"

"I don't know, but I thought you might need that since you're a young man and young men tend to smell without regular bathing," Takamichi said.

"Ah, thanks," Nanashi said opening it and applying it. Nanashi sniffed himself. "At least it covers up the smell for the most part."

"Hah, Hah," Takamichi laughed. "Don't worry, we can probably get you on regular bathing schedule here soon," Takamichi said.

"I just have test you have to pass and, then in a few days you will be able to at least be introduced into the public," Takamichi said.

"Alright, let's go," Nanashi said hoping off the top bunk, ready.

"Alright, well, we'll have to be quick, someone's keeping the hallway clear for us," Takamichi said going out the door.

They both headed out the hall. "So where are we going?" Nanashi asked.

"The park," Takamichi said going down the stairs of the dormitory. "Also, I do have look outs that are watching you just incase, though I doubt you'll be doing anything," Takamichi said.

They walked out the door and crossed the street. A small field with cherry trees sat in between the all the low buildings. They stepped out along a small path that made the small park.

"So," Nanashi started to speak. "Why…"

Takamichi cut him off, "Please sit under that tree over there."

"Um… okay?" Nanashi asked waking over to a slightly wilted cherry tree.

Nanashi walked over to the cherry tree and sat down at its base. "Right here, good?" he asked. Takamichi nodded and came over to sit down.

"So, what were you going to ask me?" Takamichi asked.

"Oh, um… well… Now I have a bunch…" Nanashi said. "Is this part of the test?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Takamichi confirmed. "Don't worry about it you are doing quite nicely."

Nanashi noticed to of the guards Takamichi had put in place. "Do you want me to tell you where your guards are?" he asked pointing to the roof of the girls dormitory.

Takamichi laughed. "No, no, but that was very good, they are supposed be hiding themselves, but apparently you can see them?"

"Yes, quite easily," Nanashi said.

Takamichi turned and looked to see who was there. "Ah, well, you needn't worry; they probably don't realize you can feel them." Takamichi thought a moment, "You know, that's the same woman you made miss her hair appointment."

It was Nanashi's turn to laugh. "Really?" he asked. "I thought that was kind of funny myself."

"Yes, she whined about it all day long," Takamichi smiled at him.

After a few moments, Nanashi asked his original question. "So, why did the dean decide to put me in the girl's dormitory?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, its very simple, maybe you would have done the same, but he didn't know what to do," Takamichi said. Every dorm, except for this one was filled. Then there was also at least three fully qualified mages living in that building. Then we could have you live with a teacher, due to the only wizards available to take you in had magical items that are easily controlled."

"You sure you can tell me this?" Nanashi asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Takamichi said grabbing a falling Cherry tree flower petal. "I'm quite sure," he said pointing up at the tree. Nanashi looked up, within the past couple of minutes the tree had gone from a light wilt and into a full bloom. More petals started falling. "Well, before we answer anymore questions, I'd like to let you know you're a reincarnated tree spirit," Takamichi said smiling.

"What?" Nanashi asked looking at Takamichi confused.


	10. Chapter 10: Bath short

Nanashi sat in his room staring at the ceiling. The man named Takamichi had just confirmed that he was a tree spirit. Though, how much of that he believed he wasn't sure. The man was unknown to him, as everyone else, but there was an air about him that Nanashi wasn't sure about.

Right now he waited to get a bath. As far as he knew, it'd been about three days since he had had one, if not more. Takamichi had said they had to clear the bathrooms out. He had to wait until then.

Konoka knocked at the door and popped her head in. "I have clothes for you Nanashi," Konoka said happily. The girl had greeted him everyday, and had not once been frustrated with taking care of him. Her grandfather had shown the same kindness, so he assumed it ran in their family.

"Thanks Konoka," Nanashi said sitting up. She was a cute girl, he admitted. "Do you know how long they'll be?" Nanashi asked.

"Um... well," Konoka spoke slightly embarrassed. "Asuna-chan is trying to get Takahata-sensei to, um..." she thought a way to put it nicely. "Trying to accidentally get him to see her naked."

"That crazy girl?" Nanashi asked, unsure.

"Yes," Konoka smiled. "She is actually quite nice though," Konoka complimented with a smile.

"Ah, okay..." Nanashi said, finding that a bit weird. "Well, have they told you anything?" Nanashi asked.

"About what?" Konoka asked sitting down on the lower bunk.

"I just got news that I'm..." he paused a moment. "Your a sorceress right?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "Grandpa was charged with keeping that a secret from me until I signed a contract with Negi," she said with a smile.

"Ah, okay," Nanashi said thinking. "Well, they just told me that I was a tree spirit..." he said." Would you know anything about that?" he asked.

"No," Konoka said smiling, "I'm getting a few lessons from Evangeline-sensei, but other than that I don't know. I can ask her if you like?" Konoka offered.

"No, its fine..." Nanashi said. "I was just wondering what they had planned while I'm here. They said I have a purpose and that the great tree was sending something, but they don't know."

"Has grandpa talken to you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday, when that Evangeline girl went nuts and started destroying her robot or whatever," Nanashi said.

"Oh! Is that why Chachamaru was acting all weird today?" Konoka asked.

"I guess," Nanashi said. "I found it funny that to reset the thing that you had press the beasts," Nanashi said moving to stare back up at the ceiling. "I thought your Dean, grandfather, whatever, was trying to get something, but Chachamaru started functioning again after that."

"Oh, grandpa's going to get it bad someday," Konoka said with a smile and giggle.

"Why? He's had this happen before?" Nanashi asked.

"A few times," Konoka said. "The last time he wasn't really paying attention, from what I heard, he bumped his head into Shizuna-sensei's breasts."

"Nice, what happened?" Nanashi asked slightly laughing.

"Shizuna-sensei bopped him over the head," Konoka said.

Nanashi laughed a little and then jumped off the top bunk. "Hu... getting tired of laying around," he said.

"How are your bites?" Konoka asked.

"Huh?" Nanashi had forgotten about that attack. He checked his arms. "They look fine," he said seeing the small scabs. "Though..." thinking about them caused the few in between his legs to itch. "There's a few that itch," he said. Not wanting to embarrass himself, he scratched his arms.

"Would you like some ointment?" Konoka asked. "I can apply some after you get a bath."

"That would be nice," Nanashi smiled.

"Alright," Konoka said, "I'll go get some."

"Nanashi," Takamichi said popping his head in.

"Uh, yeah?" he turned from Konoka and looked Takamichi. Konoka looked around him.

"The baths ready, but you have a half an hour," Takamichi said looking in. "Ah, I see you brought the clothes Konoka, thank you," Takamichi said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Konoka said cutely. She stood and walked to the door. "Have a good bath Nanashi, and I'll get that ointment," she said, Nanashi blushed a little.

"Well, grab you new clothes and follow me," Takamichi said.

"Alright," he said following and grabbing the clothes.

He walked up next to Takamichi and Takamichi spoke. "So, you are apparently taking up the dean's offer on a girlfriend?" Takamichi asked, with a small laugh.

"Um... no," Nanashi said slightly embarrassed. "It's just that some of those bites itch," Nanashi said as they headed down a stair case.

"Well, if that's the case, you'll have the whole bath to yourself," Takamichi said stopping at a frosted glass door. "Like I said you only have a half an hour, and then the girls will want it back," Takamichi said. "Sorry, if you smell like a girl," Takamichi said with a chuckle as he handed Nanashi a bowl of soaps.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're not like Negi, never mind," Takamichi said with a stupid look. "Go ahead on in," he said opening the door.

"Whoa..." Nanashi said looking around inside. The main pool astonishing him the most, but also the hot tub and showers that ran along the side. And then the big palm trees and exotic bushes.

"Like I said, don't admire," Takamichi said closing the door behind him.

Nanashi sighed and looked around. Little cubbies were off to the side where he could place his clothes. He walked to them first and took his clothes off. He quickly threw the old and the new into the cubbies. He looked to what to do next.

The large bath, or pool, he wasn't for sure, looked tempting. Seeing as no one was in the room, he took joy and jumped in. He felt freer to move around. He swam a minute enjoying the feel, absorbing the water.

He stopped suddenly. The air of bodyguards sent tingle through Nanashi's skin. A large window stood at the edge of the room, nearly opposite the door. He could feel the person on the other side, though the glass brick styling was meant to keep peepers from looking in, it didn't stop magical personnel.

Nanashi smiled as his mind formed a spell, and he commanded it. He saw the on lookers.

"Onee-chan, he's doing it!" a young girl, Mei, said excited.

"What a bath?" Misora, who wore a nun outfit, asked.

"No! Magic, look!" The girl said handing the binoculars over.

Nanashi smiled as they had caught on. He thought what to he should do. A thought popped into his mind. A perfectly normal boy would do. He moved his hands underwater and put a face of pleasure on.

"Oh my gosh!" Misora nearly yelled. "Stop looking at him!" She yelled smacking the younger girl on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Mei squealed.

Nanashi smiled trying to think of what to next. He waited for the smaller girl, who he now recognized as the girl that escorted him to the dean's office. He quickly cast an illusion spell, weaving in a nose bleed spell.

"Onee-chan," The Mei said looking back into the binoculars. "Look! Is for real this time!" she said handing the binoculars over to the older woman.

"This better be for real," The Misora said. "And... OH, MY GOSH!" she yelled looking through the binoculars. "Its huge!" she yelled as her nose blew blood out. The woman then collapsed to the roof.

"Onee-chan!" the Mei yelled, jumping up to try and help the woman for a few seconds, before she checked the binoculars again. Blood gushed from her nose and she collapsed. She grabbed a walkie-talkie and said, "Officers down, hel..." before she passed out.

Nanashi laughed so hard he cried. It was the best joke he'd thought of yet. After a few minutes of laughing he wiped his eyes and dunked his head. He hurried to the showers to get cleaned.

Ten minutes later Nanashi stepped out, his hair still slightly wet. "Have fun?" Takamichi asked.

"Yes, it was quite pleasant," Nanashi said with a grin, as he tried not to laugh.

"So, I assume you know what happened to those two?" Takamichi asked, knowing.

"Just a small illusion spell mixed with a nose bleeder," Nanashi said grinning.

"I guess that explains why Misora kept saying 'it's so big,'" Takamichi said. "So, the bath was quite enjoyable then?"

"Yes, quite," Nanashi said.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but we got to put you back in the room," Takamichi said. "Though, that performance will cause some applause. How about I send Negi over, you can help him grade and lesson plan," Takamichi jokingly.

"Heh, heh, no thanks," Nanashi said. "Though, the company would be appreciated." Though it was slight, something in him, deep, deep down, heated.


	11. Chapter 11: A look at the headmaster

"I quit," Professor Seiza said, firmly plant a paper onto the head masters desk.

"Now, Professor Seiza, I wasn't meaning for you to go permanently, I was just asking for you to take a small break and get a little vacation time in," the head master said worried about the man before him.

"First you bring in that child, who you let wreck this school's reputation, and then now your wanting to bring in another just like him?" the professor asked heatedly.

"Its only temporary, and I only ask this because I know your previous experiences with our young Negi has pushed you a lot," The headmaster said trying to calm the man down.

"No, this school is headed for hell in a hand basket, and just to show you, your hiring another teacher that could still be in preschool with **that** child you so call a teacher," Seiza spat.

"Please, sit," the head master said, quietly weaving a calming spell for the older man. Seiza grudgingly sat, with a humph. "Now, like I said, he probably won't be here for long, but what I hope is to enlighten our students more with his knowledge. This, Child, as you call him is has passed any western test with flying colors higher than any of the college students here, on the Mahora Academy. That also doesn't account for the rest of the nation. Now, all I ask is that you go and see your family, enjoy them, have a little fun with your grand kids."

Seiza sat there a little uncomfortable. "I'd never thought of it like that," Seiza said as the spell latched onto him. "I… I guess your right, old friend," the head master smiled.

"Don't worry, he's actually doing us a favor by coming here, it'll be posted across all the papers," the head master smiled thinking up a title, "'Mahora Academy welcomes Nanashi, the fastest, up and coming Einstein'"

"I may have never heard of this Nanashi fellow, but I'll give it to you for now," Seiza said standing up with a smile. The headmaster himself rose and shook Professor Seiza's hand.

"I guess you can look at it like this," the headmaster said putting relish on it for the other old man. "You wont be bothered by 3A for a week or so."

Seiza laughed a little before he spoke. "Yes, I guess your right," the two old men smiled and shook hands before Professor Seiza turned and left. The head master swore he heard the old man humming a tune before he had left.

The head master waited a moment before he spoke, "That was…" he thought a moment, "And interesting choose." He turned his head to the shadows of the room where Takahata was standing smoking a cigarette.

"Yes, it was," Takahata agreed. "I wasn't expecting him to try and quit.

"Well that 3A is quite hard on him," the head master said. "He's been quite unsettled since that field trip that Negi had them go on. And with the events of the festival, I can see him being real trouble."

"Yes, well now he has a chance to take a break and get away from it all, like you said," Takahata said blowing out the smoke from his lungs.

"Well, we'll see here after a week, he is a good teacher, despite being a little stricter than most,"

"What's next on the agenda?" Takahata said, before taking a heavy breath of the cigarette.

"Hm…" the head master hummed sitting down. "I guess we should at least introduce him to some of the mages around the campus."

"I'm not to sure how willing Misora will be to meet him…" takahata stopped for a second, "Then again, she'd probably like to his hands on her neck."

"Did young Nanashi also end up ripping her clothes off?" the headmaster asked, as he put a hand on his forehead, thinking of the mess.

"No, but she did see a rather large protrusion of the male physique," Takahata explained in kind words. "Not only that but he weaved the illusion spell with a nose bleed charm, which caused her to collapse onto the roof, along with Mei."

"I guess that's better than our young Negi's sneezes and over usage of magic," the headmaster said, slightly relieved.

"Who should he meet?" Takahata asked.

"Just the ones watching over him," the head master said thinking. "I think Misora and Mei, if those two wont be too mad."

"He's already met Negi, Shizuna, and myself," Takahata explained. "And its like keeping it a secret, that Negi's a wizard, that he's living in the dorm with the other girls."

"How many know?" the head master asked.

"Well, there's, of course Asuna and Konoka, along with Eva and Chachamaru, and then Mana found out. It doesn't help that keep him secret is like keeping the fact that Negi is a wizard, a secret."

"Yes, well, we just have to make it through the end of the week, then I'll have the junior high gather and I will introduce him to the school, and have him teach for as long as I can," The headmaster explained.

"Do you suspect he is an omen?" Takamichi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not, but then again, he may be the key to whatever is to come," the old wizard thought. "I just hope not explain his meaning to young Negi."

"Why not?"

"He's cast out one first class demon already, more than enough for this school," the wizard thought. "And since the last demon encounter that was warned by a tree, involved that same demon…" The head master was unsure of where he was going. He sighed before speaking again, "Maybe I need a break."

"It may be quite possible," Takamichi said with a chuckle as he put out the bud of his cigarette. "Just hang in there, and I will try and get in touch with Kun:nel."

"Thank you," the head master said as turned and stared out the window. Takamichi quietly exited.

It was Nanashi's sixth day in his room; he'd been let out several times, and aloud to roam the city streets, when provided a guardian. Nanashi had just finished breakfast and was staring out the window when the Head master popped in.

"Good morning, young Nanashi," the head master said happily as he entered the room. Nanashi turned and looked at the old man; he seemed to have aged a few, from the looks of him.

"What's up?" Nanashi asked, and then took a bit out of an almost eaten apple.

"We have a kind of a big day today, are you up for it?" The headmaster asked. Nanashi noticed a parcel the old man was carrying.

"What would we be doing?" Nanashi asked suspiciously.

"Just meeting a few people, and other things," the headmaster said trying to evade the question.

"What have you got there?" Nanashi asked still staring at him suspiciously.

"Oh, just some clothes, nothing too much," the headmaster said.

"Did Konoka give them to you?" Nanashi asked. He'd liked the other clothes Konoka had given him, they had fit perfectly, and they seemed to be sort of stylish. He was currently wearing a long t-shirt, baggy sweater and baggy jeans.

"Well… er, no…" the headmaster said.

"I'll go, but I'd rather like to wear this," he said. "Your grand daughter has good taste, and these are particularly comfortable."

Nanashi turned and walked over to old man. "You won't be needing these," Nanashi said taking the parcel and tossing it on the bed.

"Uh… okay?" the old man said looking down, to where there was no parcel left.

"Come on," Nanashi said stepping to the door and heading out; though he was met with the barrier. "Ow!"

Nanashi rubbed his nose. "Oops, sorry, you were too quick for me," the old man said.

"Yeah, the rest usually take it down before they come in," Nanashi said rubbing his sore nose.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be in such a hurry," the old man chuckled.

"Well, can we go then?" Nanashi asked as the pain in his nose slowly left.

"Yes, yes," the old man said, still chuckling, as they both exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Doope, doope, doope," the old man hummed as they neared the large build Nanashi had been in the first night. "Come, come," the old man ushered him up a large stairway to the school.

"What are we doing?" Nanashi asked.

"Nothing you aren't capable of," the old man said pulling out a paper. "Read this, and you'll find out." The paper was placed in Nanashi's hands as they entered the building. Nanashi started to read it.

**Mahora Academy School Welcomes Next Child Teacher**

Mahora Academy, known for signing in a ten year old teacher, Negi Springfield, will now host to one of the least well known geniuses of modern day, Nanashi Konoe. This was a surprise decision from the school's administration staff of Mahora academy.

Nanashi is a distant relative of the headmaster at Mahora Academy, and has arranged a temporary teaching for Young Nanashi. Nanashi will be teaching in the areas of sciences, and will be also be working in Mahora Academy's College district, where he will again, be speaking on sciences and their applications.

Further, Nanashi is planned to speak, this coming Friday, at noon, in the Mahora main Auditorium. There he will introduce himself to the Mahora Academy student body, along with announcing the plans for the up and coming weeks.

"Hey!" Nanashi said allowed. "What does this mean, I'll be speaking?" he asked.

"Exactly what it means," The head master said as he led Nanashi down a less used hall. "Though, I thought it'd look better if you had worn those clothes I brought you, but I guess you'll have a more down to earth look, for the students at least."

The echoing shrieks, laughter, and speaking of a crowd started to fill the halls as they continued. "Why?" Nanashi asked.

"Well, I thought you'd look good, and considering…"

"No, I mean, why do I have to speak?"

"Oh, yes, well…" the headmaster thought a moment. "Well… its better on most of the students if they have a heads up on what's coming, or else the complaints poor in about the action taken."

Nanashi stared at the old man, incredulously. "I'm not going to do it," he said stubbornly.

"Awe… why not?" the headmaster said, stopping in front of a pair of metal door.

"Because, its stupid… and no warning…" Nanashi said listing off the excuses.

The headmaster looked as if he was seriously considering what Nanashi was saying. "Well, at the very least, will you please meet your guardians?" he asked.

Nanashi sighed, "Just as long as I don't have to speak," Nanashi said, laying out the condition.

"Yes, Yes," the head master said, opening the metal doors, blatantly ignoring Nanashi. Inside there stood several school officers, or at least from what Nanashi could tell. "Nanashi, these are the magical teachers of Mahora Academy."

The students all cheered, and murmured around Kotaro as he sat in the grand stands. His half canine side of him would allow for sensitive hearing of any part of the crowed he wanted; if that were an option. He had heard through the student body that a new teacher was arriving today. And what he got from Negi, this person, Nanashi Konoe, was no ordinary teacher.

What he wished right now was that he could use his canine senses, then he could get the heads up before Asakura Kazumi.

His roommates Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami sat at either side of him. He had left the room in the girl's dormitory before Chizuru could grab him to drag him here. But, as Hotaru had found out, it seemed she had planned on it, and once he had gotten there with his class, she had promptly dragged him over to where her's and Natsumi's class was sitting.

"So, do you think he'll be like Negi?" Natsumi asked.

"Negi said he was older than himself," Hotaru said.

Chisame Hasegawa, sat behind all three of them typing on her laptop, "I can't find anything on the internet, other than maybe he's about sixteen, but other than that there is zero information this guy," Chisame said, not caring that she was eavesdropping. Chisame had a cold voice about her, but Kataro noted the extra coldness, from an obvious lack of information on this mystery person.

The three had turned to Chisame, when she had spoken. "Maybe he's like Negi and stayed out of the limelight," Natsumi offered. Chizuru was staying silent.

"No, I would have found it by now," Chisame said biting her thumb nail. The lack of information must have been getting insulting as he, and most of the girl's knew that she was top computer whiz around. "It's almost as, maybe even more annoying than trying to find that brat of teacher." He was right.

"Hey, don't say that about Negi-sensei," Natsumi said in a timid voice.

"So?" Chisame said. Kotaro knew of Chisame's general dislike, it had been slightly heightened this past school festival, during a cosplay contest, even though she had then helped save the magical world along side Negi. "Got any information on him, dog-boy?" Chisame said in a harsh tone.

"Not really," he said. "Negi's not supposed to talk about, and since I'm a stude-"

"Worthless," Chisame said cutting him off.

"Hey," Chizuru, chimed in. "Don't talk to our Kotaro-chan like that," She said in an embarrassing, but accurate, motherly voice; it always made him blush. Chizuru, from the moment he had met her had taken a motherly stance with him, while he did find the girl attractive, it was drowned out by several warnings from Natsumi, and the fact that she for some reason still thought he wanted a 'negi.'

"Ah… Chizuru…" Kotaro sighed in exasperation. He had forgotten the proper honorific.

With a quick flick of the wrist a leek had swatted across his head, "Its 'chan' mister," she said with a death grin. She did that whenever had forgotten the proper way to speak to her, and if he did comply with what she wanted, he usually got smacked a few times with the leek; he had never let it go more than three strikes before complying.

"Okay, Chizuru-chan," Kotaru said a little embarrassed. The other girl's didn't seem to notice the big loving hug Chizuru had followed with. He guessed, it was old news now, not even the class representative of 3-A would say anything, but she would give him a dirty look if she saw them.

"Isn't dog-boy supposed to be sitting over on the other side?" Chisame asked after watching Chizuru's hug for a few seconds.

"No, No," Chizuru said in a mixed up accent, as she hugged him tighter. "He's going to sit wherever he wants, and that's with me and Natsumi." Chizuru said, as her hand reached up into Kotaro's hair. The scratchings she gave were amazing, or at least to him and was enough to melt him into submission of her. If he was in his wolf form, he'd surely be waging his tail, or lying across her lap without intention of ever getting up.

Natsumi had put a palm to her forehead knowing how subtly controlling Chizuru really was. Kotaro had witnessed a few times that Chizuru could get Natsumi to do things that she wanted, but most of the time Kotaro himself was the focus of all Chizuru's plans, so he rarely saw it happen.

The crowd of students suddenly became quiet. Kotaro looked up to watch the head master walk across the stage to a podium. The older fellow, who had graciously allowed him to the school, seemed to be excited, with an extra normal walk to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the headmaster started. "We've had some of the greatest staff, and students, walk these halls. And now it's with great admiration, that we shall have another wondrous mind walk the halls of this school.

"For a few years now, we've been petitioning colleges from around the world, and asked if they could send a representative and show the beauty of their campus and ways of life. Now, a student of the sciences, quiet literally, has come out of the North of Japan, from the Hokkaido's Institute of Technology, comes Nanashi Konoe."

There was the sound of furious keys being pressed. Chisame was back at her computer searching the net as she now had new information. The crowd began to applaud, as a young youth stepped out onto stage.

Nanashi stared up at the large crowd; he had had no idea how large the student body was. Nanashi raised his hand waving to members of the crowd. He was embarrassed; he didn't know what he was going to say or anything. He reached the podium and shook hands with the head master for show.

"Don't worry, it's not all of them," the head master said.

"And that's supposed to make me feel any better?" he said as his voice was amplified over head. The crowd stopped. "Uh…" He turned nervously to the crowd. He didn't know their reaction to what he had said.

"Uh…" He started again putting his hands in his pockets. "Hi," he said nervously. A few of the female students shouted out, though jumbled it did sound along the lines of cute.

Nanashi took a deep breath. "Hello, I am Nanashi Konoe," He began calmly trying to keep it nice and smooth. "I am a student of the science arts," he said, making it up. "I come from the northern island of Hokkaido. I have previously studied in whales England, with a certain young teacher here today." What seemed to him a few classes jeered at the mention of their teacher, Negi Springfield.

"Yes, anyway, as I can't speak English, that didn't last long," he said scratching his head now. "Uh, anyway, I guess what I'm supposed to do is tell you what I'm doing here…" he said not sure.

"Uh… yeah… um…" he wasn't going to last; the jeers of the girls weren't helping either. "Uh… From what I understand, I will be partaking in teaching a class of science for most of the grades and then again coming before you all and telling you about how great Hokkaido is."

"But anyway," he couldn't do it. "That's all for now."

The headmaster had stood nearby to take over the podium anytime. "Thank you Nanashi." The head master continued on as Nanashi walked back to the backstage where the magical teachers sat.

"There's absolutely nothing on him," Chisame said. Kotaro, Chizuru, and Natsumi all turned to Chisame. "There's no record at all, of a Nanashi Konoe at the 'Hokkaido Institute of Technology.'"

"You sure it was there?" Natsumi asked.

"It's the only place I could find that could even come close," she said, shutting her computer. "Dog-boy make it look like your talking to me,"

"Uh… oka-" Chisame had pulled out a magical contract card, she had received from helping Negi out.

"Hey, brat, you there?" she asked.

"Oh, um yes?" Kotaro started.

After a few seconds Chisame nodded a few times. "Yes, who is that Nanashi character?" Chisame asked.

"Uh, he's the speaker that will come to our classes," Kotaro answered.

Chisame nodded. "Fine, keep your rules, stupid…" she added before removing the card and pocketing it.

"Uh… what did he say?" Kotaro asked.

"That little brat said, he hadn't known him, they had just met this past week." She said angered. Kotaro wasn't sure if it was the lack of information, of just the loathing she had for Negi and him not being able to tell her.

The headmaster had finished speaking and was already releasing. Kotaru's class had already left. "Ah! Chizuru, you should have told me that they were leaving!"

Chizuru hummed a no. "I like Kotaro here."

"No, I got to go!" he said jumping up and quickly crossing the row of girls; not with out a few shrieks for his rudeness. Kotaru was out the door in under a minute.

"You know Chizuru," Natsumi started. "You really need to stop torturing that boy.

"Am I that bad?" she pouting cutely; Natsumi knew her tricks and would buy it.

"Yes," she said as their class was released.


End file.
